


I Need an Hero

by Diana924



Series: Holdin Out for a hero!verse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Canon Mobster, Canon Relationships, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Police, Politics, so many charchter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> " Ci sono solamente due persone che sono in grado di fare una cosa del genere  disse ad Oliver [...]</i><br/><i>" E chi sono? " le chiese Diggle [...].</i><br/><i>"  Una sono io … " ammise Felicity, la sua mente l’aveva trasportata in una stanza polverosa, immersa nel buio e tra le braccia di qualcuno che all’epoca aveva creduto di amare.</i><br/><i>" E l’altra? " le chiese Oliver [..].</i><br/><i>" L’altra è Cooper "</i><br/>[...]<br/><i> " mi chiedo ancora perché ci abbiano chiamato >> rispose Joe, a Gotham non c’era nulla di paragonabile a Central City eppure aveva come l’impressione che la città li avesse appositamente convocati.</i><br/><i>" Non era per una consulenza? " gli chiese Barry, stare lontano da Central City, e soprattutto da Iris, gli avrebbe fatto, doveva riordinare le idee e affidarsi al tempo.</i><br/>[..]</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Parliamoci chiaro signor Seldon, lei ha fatto molto per la famiglia, e la famiglia vorrebbe ripagarla dunque potremmo trovarle qualcosa da fare, che ne pensa? " gli propose, un tizio simile doveva lavorare per lui prima che gli altri sia accorgessero delle sue capacità.</i><br/><i>" Penso che sia un’idea affascinante don Falcone " rispose Cooper.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Felicity quando quella sera si era sistemata alla sua postazione non poteva non averlo notato.  
Chiunque stesse facendo una cosa del genere era bravo, dannatamente bravo, e lei sapeva bene che c’erano solamente due hacker capaci di fare una cosa simile: una era lei e l’altro … credeva che fosse in prigione ma prima ancora aveva creduto che fosse morto.

<< Ci sono solamente due persone che sono in grado di fare una cosa del genere >> disse ad Oliver mentre sullo schermo milioni di codici venivano trasferiti, non voleva pensare a quante password venivano rese pubbliche mentre parlavano.  
<< E chi sono? >> le chiese Diggle mentre Oliver non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dallo schermo.  
<< Una sono io … >> ammise Felicity, la sua mente l’aveva trasportata in una stanza polverosa, immersa nel buio e tra le braccia di qualcuno che all’epoca aveva creduto di amare.  
<< E l’altra? >> le chiese Oliver continuando a fissare il monitor.

<< L’altra è Connor >> rispose Felicity prima di fissare gli altri due scoraggiata, poteva sempre provare a fermare tutto ma Connor se ne sarebbe accorto e lei non riusciva ad immaginare cose potesse fare.  
Tentò di seguire il flusso dei soldi, ma dopo un po’ si rese conto di essere finita in un vicolo cieco perché era impossibile che del denaro sparisse in quella maniera, conosceva bene le idee da eco terrorista del suo ex ma quella era follia, pura e semplice follia.

 

***

 

Se c’era qualcosa che Joe West odiava erano le trasferte, che si trattasse di una trasferta dalla sua squadra del cuore o di una trasferta di lavoro ma il capitano Singh aveva deciso che il prescelto per andare a Gotham era lui, e Barry per fortuna si era offerto di accompagnarlo, non era stato di molta compagnia dato che dopo appena mezz’ora in macchina si era addormentato ma Joe continuava ad odiare le trasferte.  
<< Siamo arrivati? >> gli chiese Barry ancora assonnato. << Ancora no, stavo pensando di prendere la colazione e … >> non ebbe il tempo di terminare la frase che Barry era uscito e subito rientrato avendo tra le mani due tazze di caffè.

<< Almeno hai pagato? >> chiese Joe, per quanto ormai fosse abituato alla super velocità di Barry vederlo era diverso, per fortuna Iris non lo aveva ancora scoperto ma lui conosceva bene e sapeva che era solo questione di tempo.  
<< Certamente, cappuccino o con latte? >> gli chiese il giovane con un sorriso, forse quella semplice consulenza che gli avevano chiesto era l’occasione per staccare dei metahuman, da Wells e da tutto il resto.

<< Con latte, mi chiedo ancora perché ci abbiano chiamato >> rispose Joe, a Gotham non c’era nulla di paragonabile a Central City eppure aveva come l’impressione che la città li avesse appositamente convocati.  
<< Non era per una consulenza? >> gli chiese Barry, stare lontano da Central City, e soprattutto da Iris, gli avrebbe fatto, doveva riordinare le idee e affidarsi al tempo.

 

***

 

Carmine Falcone osservò distrattamente i dati sul suo computer, non capiva certi aggeggi moderni ma se quelle cifre erano esatte allora il ragazzo aveva svolto bene il suo lavoro.  
<< Non me ne intendo molto ma se quello che vedo corrisponde al vero allora lei signor Seldon è un uomo di ottime capacità >> dichiarò al giovane uomo che lo stava osservando impassibile. << La ringrazio don Falcone, e la ringrazio per avermi fatto uscire di prigione, come avete saputo di me? >> chiese, lavorare per la NSA gli aveva insegnato a diffidare di tutto, persino Felicity che credeva avrebbe condiviso le sue idee lo aveva tradito.

<< È stato il mio caro amico Frank Bertinelli ad accennarmi i vantaggi dei computer, la sua cara figliola Helena ha fatto il resto >> rispose Carmine Falcone, giovane, ambizioso e capace, quel ragazzo sarebbe andato lontano. << Parliamoci chiaro signor Seldon, lei ha fatto molto per la famiglia, e la famiglia vorrebbe ripagarla dunque potremmo trovarle qualcosa da fare, che ne pensa? >> gli propose, un tizio simile doveva lavorare per lui prima che gli altri sia accorgessero delle sue capacità.

<< Penso che sia un’idea affascinante don Falcone >> rispose Cooper, sapeva bene chi era Carmine Falcone, con uno come lui sarebbe stato al sicuro e al momento giusto avrebbe saputo come sparire.  
<< Molto bene, e si ricordi: noi fatturiamo più della General Motors, e ora vada … mia figlia tra poco esce da scuola e io ho bisogno di un autista, ma troveremo il tempo per le sue capacità, non ne dubito signor Seldon >> lo congedò Carmine Falcone prima di aprire la posta elettronica “ ti ho prenotato un biglietto per Gotham, torna a casa figlio mio “, e poi premette il pulsante d’invio, un buon patriarca deve sempre essere circondato dalla famiglia.


	2. Welcome to Gotham

La scusa per arrivare fino a Gotham c’era ed era stata Felicity a pensarla: una visita alla Wayne Entrprise per valutare un’eventuale accordo economico.  
La bionda aveva puntualizzato che Oliver aveva perso la Queen Consolidated ma la risposta dell’altro era stata semplice: lui ne era ancora il volto, nonostante Palmer e se quella scusa non fosse servita allora avrebbe parlato a Bruce Wayne da orfano a orfano.  
Per quel motivo si erano ufficialmente diretti al commissariato di Gotham dopo aver preso alloggio in quello che Oliver aveva reputato il miglior hotel della zona e poi si erano presentati tirati a lucido, Diggle sarebbe stato d’aiuto ma Lyla usciva proprio in quei giorni dall’ospedale e una famiglia le sarebbe stata d’aiuto.  
<< Il consiglio di amministrazione della Wayne Enterprise sarà felice di incontrarla, per quanto riguarda il giovane Wayne … cazzo, cazzo, CAZZO ! >> li accolse il detective Bullock emntre su tutti gli schermi appariva la stesa scena: una ragazzian dai capelli rossi che all’aeroporto correva verso un uomo che era appena arrivato.  
<< Come scusi? >> chiese Felicity, con la coda dell’occhio le sembrò di aver visto Connor ma era impossibile, l’altro a quest’ora doveva essere ben protetto a causa dei suoi contatti con l’NSA.

<< Il vecchio ha richiamato il figlio, questo non ci voleva, cazzo >> fu la risposta di Bullock anche se per lei e Oliver non significava nulla, la bionda lanciò uno sguardo verso il suo capo prima di sentire la porta aprirsi.  
<< Bullock, vai subito all’aeroporto con il detective West di Central City, vedete se riuscite a fermare Alberto Falcone e sapere perché è tornato a Gotham >> ordinò il capitano Essen prima che lei sorridesse nel vedere Joe e Barry che li fissarono prima piacevolmente sorpresi e poi sconcertati.  
<< Cosa ci fate qui? >> chiese Oliver dopo che i due se n’erano andati ed era rimasta in mezzo alla stanza con Oliver e Barry, aveva bisogno di staccare, da Starling City in generale e da Ray in particolare e quella le era sembrata una buona idea, fino a quel momento. Per quel che riguardava Cooperr non sapeva cosa pensare: insieme ad Oliver era sicura di averlo fermato ma il suo ex doveva avere più vite di un gatto, o di Super Mario.

<< Siamo qui per una consulenza, e … >> Felicty non ascoltò il resto della conversazione perché sullo schermo era appena apparso il volto di Cooper, quello era sicuramente Cooper, ed era con i due di prima.

***

  
Il capitano Sarah Essen era una tosta, una tosta del tipo stronzo pensò Barry Allen, se a volte si era lamentato del capitano Singh era perché non conosceva nessuno come lei.  
<< Detective West, dottor Allen, vi ringrazio di essere venuti qui con così poco preavviso, ora … il cervellone della centrale ha identificato che da Starling City hanno preso i soldi, da voi hanno preso delle password e che poi tutti questi dati sono finiti qui a Gotham, per questo vi ho convocati e … >> entrambi rimasero sorpresi quando il capitano fissò lo schermo del computer prima spaventata e poi irata.  
<< Questa non ci voleva, detective West, lei è mai stato a Gotham? >> chiese prima che lui si voltasse verso Joe, da quel che ricordava raramente Joe si era mosso da Central City. << No, ma … >> Joe non riuscì a terminare la frase che la donna era uscita a grandi falcate dall’ufficio.

< Bullock, vai subito all’aeroporto con il detective West di Central City, vedete se riuscite a fermare Alberto Falcone e sapere perché è tornato a Gotham >> ordinò prima che Joe con espressione rassegnata obbedisse e lui notasse Oliver e Felicty.  
Tutto quello era strano, forse sarebbe stato meglio rimanere a Central City con gli altri e occuparsi di quello che capitava tutti i giorni ma la verità era che ogni volta che vedeva Iris, che incrociava anche per caso il suo sguardo, non riusciva a non pensare a quanto era stato coraggioso e allo stesso tempo stupido nel dichiararsi. Lontano da Iris voleva dire stare alla larga da quello che provava per lei e da qualsiasi cosa gli ricordasse come per la prima volta avesse fallito; forse avrebbe dovuto lasciar partire Eddie e poi … poi niente perché non era quel genere di persona.

<< Cosa ci fate qui? >> gli chiese Oliver prima che salutasse Felicity chiedendosi se fossero lì per lo stesso caso che stavano seguendo lui e Joe.  
<< Siamo qui per una consulenza, anche se no n ho capito bene in merito a cosa, e soprattutto ora che Joe è andato, e non capisco chi siano quei due sullo schermo >> rispose curioso, non sembravano pericolosi, certo … la disparità d’età era tanta se erano una coppia ma forse erano parenti.  
<< Lui è Alberto Falcone, figlio di don Carmine Falcone, e la ragazzina è sua sorella Sofia. Pensavamo che fosse in Inghilterra a studiare all’università, lei frequenta una scuola cattolica ma non conosco la terza persona >> rispose il capitano Essen prima di guardare lui e Felicity come se fossero una qualche specie esotica.  
<< Io so chi è >> intervenne Felicity e subito lui si voltò verso di lei curioso.  
<< E chi sarebbe? >> chiese il capitano Essen curiosa e preoccupata.  
<< È lui, vero? >> domandò Oliver, lui sembrava conoscere il tipo, ma allo stesso tempo non ne sembrava sicuro.

<< Si, è lui: il mio ex, Cooper Seldon, lui … lui è un hacker >> rispose la bionda. Seldon, Cooper Seldon, come … Joe West probabilmente lo avrebbe fulminato con lo sguardo se avesse intuito a cosa stava pensando ma Joe era assente e … doveva resistere, rimanere in silenzio e … << Bazinga >>, no, non ce la poteva fare, era stato più forte di lui pensò un istante prima che tre paia di occhi si voltassero nella sua direzione.

<< Molto spiritoso dottor Allen, mi dica, in cosa è laureato lei? >> gli domandò all’improvviso il capitano Essen.  
<< Fisica e chimica, perché? >> chiese Barry sorpreso da quella domanda.  
<< Perché mi è appena venuta in mente un’idea dottor Allen, lei e la signorina bionda potreste essere il nostro asso nella manica >>.

***

Sofia Falcone sapeva esattamente cosa voleva, e come ottenere ciò che voleva.  
Suo padre poteva anche escluderla formalmente dal governo della famiglia ma lei sapeva tutto quel che doveva sapere e prima o poi avrebbe avuto il suo posto. Non Mario che era in Italia e aveva cambiato bandiera, non Alberto che era l’unico ad essere cresciuto fuori da tutto e non Kitrina che era troppo piccola, ma lei.  
L’arrivo di Connor aveva rafforzato quella sua idea, che il ragazzo le fosse stato assegnato come autista, guardia del corpo e come hacker era solo l’inizio, inoltre era un bel ragazzo e lei non era insensibile al fascino maschile.

<< Devo rimanere con il cartello? >> le chiese Connor mentre attendevano all’aeroporto, suo padre aveva richiamato Alberto e presto tutto sarebbe stato come un tempo, lei, suo fratello e lui. << Certamente, altrimenti lui come ci riconosce? >> rispose lei con un sorriso, ogni motivo per essere lontana da casa, e da quella stronza di Liza che si atteggiava come la padrona del maniero.

Sorrise nel ripensare a quello che era accaduto la sera prima quando aveva bussato alla porta di Connor e gli aveva fatto capire quello che voleva, l’altro per fortuna era intuitivo. << E quella chi è? >> aveva chiesto mentre si stava rivestendo osservando la fotografia di una ragazza mora dai capelli lunghi e l’aria da dark.  
<< La mia ex, Felicity Smoack, è passata al nemico >> era stata la risposta di Connor e lei era semplicemente uscita dalla stanza, la vita di Cooper prima di raggiungere la famiglia non le interessava.

<< Eccolo, eccolo, Alberto! >> urlò Sofia prima di correre da suo fratello: Alberto era sempre bello e carismatico e vestiva in maniera impeccabile, sembrava uscito da un film, Il Padrino ad essere sinceri pensò Sofia prima di abbracciarlo.  
<< Mi sei mancata, il vecchio non c’è? >> le chiese suo fratello mentre lei faceva segno a Connor di fare quella cosa, ne avevano parlato in macchina ed era stata un’ottima idea, era di Connor ma lei l’avrebbe sfruttata al meglio, tutta Gotham doveva sapere che Alberto falcone era tornato, specialmente la polizia e Sal Maroni.  
<< No, è con lei … questa sera a cena siedi tu accanto a lui, io voglio stare lontana da lei, quel suo profumo mi ricorda gli schifi che si mette addosso Fish Mooney >> rispose, suo padre aveva sbagliato a tenere Alberto lontano dagli affari di famiglia ma con lei sarebbe stato diverso.  
<< Lei? E lui invece, chi cazzo è? >> chiese Alberto prima di dare la sua valigia a Connor che la prese distrattamente.  
<< Si chiama Liza, ed è la nuova puttana di papà. Lui è Cooperr Seldon, papà l’ha assunto come hacker e come autista >> rispose Sofia, se solo Mario non fosse stato deportato in Italia. << Hai visto … lui? >> aggiunse poi pensierosa.  
<< A Parigi, ci siamo incontrati a metà strada due volte, ha cercato di farmi cambiare idea quel bastardo >> fu la risposta di Alberto. << Allora è vero quello che ha detto Helena Bertinelli, e io che credevo mentisse … ho origliato la conversazione tra lei e papà >> spiegò, Mario era fuori uso, Alberto non sapeva nulla e per qualche motivo suo padre non si fidava di lui e Kitrina era semplicemente troppo giovane: restava lei.  
<< Si, ma non è importante, dopo cena il tuo autista deve portarmi da una persona >> fu quello che Alberto le disse mentre lei faceva segno a Connor di far cessare il collegamento, di sicuro alla polizia li avevano visti.  
<< Molto bene, è bello riaverti a casa >> replicò Sofia con un sorriso, quello che odiava era che suo padre si affidasse a donne come Fish Mooney quando gli affari di famiglia dovevano rimanere in famiglia e lei li avrebbe fatti rimanere in famiglia.

<< Perché lui è qui? >> le chiese Alberto.  
<< Perché vostro padre mi paga, inoltre sono il migliore nel settore >> rispose Connor con insofferenza, a Sofia sarebbe piaciuto che suo fratello e il suo … alleato andassero d’accordo, era importante avere degli alleati potenti come le aveva insegnato suo padre.  
<< Se lo dici tu, a me sembri solo un fighetto con un computer >> fu la risposta di Alberto prima che entrassero in macchina.  
Pazienza, calcolo, ambizione e assoluta mancanza di scrupoli, questo la famiglia richiedeva per poterne prendere le redini, e Sofia Falcone le possedeva tutte, doveva solo aspettare il momento giusto e poi … Maroni, Fish Mooney, la polizia di Gotham, tutti avrebbero guardato a lei come leader della famiglia, lei con accanto Alberto e Cooperr ovviamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per i due pg non ancora comparsi in Gotham ossia Sofia falcone e Alberto Falcone, allora... Sofia ha il volto di Isolda Dychauk, mentre Alberto quello di Vincent Piazza; isolda ha lavorato con John Dooman in " Borgia ", Vincent ha interpretato Lucky Luciano in Boardwalk Empire.  
> C'è un inside joke riferito proprio a BE, e un altro ... indizio: Barry non ha saputo resistere e ha detto la parola magica.
> 
> Tutto l'ambaradan si svolge dopo la 1x10 di Gotham, dopo la 1x09 di the Flash e PRIMA della 1x09 di Arrow


	3. The Godfather 2.0

<< E questo è tutto ragazzi, ci vediamo lunedì, passate un buon week end >>  
Incastrato, ecco qual’era la definizione giusta si disse Barry prima di sentire la campana, incastrato come il peggiore degli idioti. Quando il capitano Essen aveva parlato di un incarico sottocopertura che doveva coinvolgere si era immaginato in smoking come James Bond, e invece era finito a fare l’insegnante, sempre con un completo ma non era quello che sia spettava, per lo meno non era finito in biblioteca come Felicity; ricordava ancora le risate di Joe quando gli era stato illustrato il piano e quando poi l’aveva visto rivestito e sottocopertura. La sua laurea in fisica e chimica sprecata per illustrare teorie e calcolini ad una classe che non lo ascoltava punto.  
Non capiva perché proprio loro ma per il capitano Essen era importante tenere sotto controllo i Falcone, e questo lo capiva, e Sofia Falcone sebbene fosse una ragazzina era pericolosa, motivo per cui lui e Felicity erano finiti in quella scuola cattolica.  
Controllò il telefono  e vide due chiamate perse, una di Iris e l’altra di Joe, era proprio vero che è inutile allontanarsi dai propri problemi perché quelli finiscono sempre per raggiungerti, dannatamente vero.  
Avrebbe dovuto chiamare prima Joe, era la cosa più sensata da fare ma ovviamente non lo fece, sentire la voce di Iris gli avrebbe fatto bene.

<< Come sto? Sto bene, solo che … la consulenza … quella sarebbe già finita, solo che c’è un caso e .. credo che resteremo qualche giorno di più >> rispose cercando di restare calmo, Joe era stato chiarissimo su quel punto: Iris non doveva sapere nulla, la conoscevano entrambi e sapevano che se avesse anche solo sentore di un possibile scoop Iris sarebbe salita sul primo aereo per Gotham, e questo non potevano permetterlo. Tantomeno poteva parlarne con Wells o gli altri, quella volta non c’entravano dei meta human ma delle semplici persone, che poi avessero uan fedina penale lunghissima più lunga dell’elenco telefonico era un dettaglio almeno a  sentire Oliver.  
<< Si … stiamo bene, no al momento non sono con Joe. Dove sono? … in laboratorio … mi è stato chiesto un mio parere, si … non sapeva dov’ero? Sicura? E tu invece? … >> avrebbe voluto proseguire la conversazione ma sentì bussare alla porta e veloce spense il cellulare prima di correre a aprire la porta.

Sofia Falcone era appoggiata alla porta e gli lanciò un sorriso sardonico, non l’aveva notata durante la lezione ma sapeva bene chi era.  
<< Professor Allen, volevo chiederle dei chiarimenti >> c’era qualcosa in lei che non gli piacque fin dall’inizio, come se quella fosse una partita a carte e la ragazzina avesse in mano carte truccate.  
<< Dimmi pure … Sofia >> alla polizia di Gotham avevano un fascicolo su ogni Falcone e quello sulla ragazzina era composto da … qualche assenza ingiustificata e due sbronze, nulla di ché eppure a Barry sembrò pericolosa, più pericolosa di tutti i meta human che aveva affrontato.  
<< Volevo solo un piccolo chiarimento su questa cosa … non riesco a comprendere esattamente tutte queste formule sulla velocità, forse lei potrebbe aiutarmi >> gli chiese la ragazza prima di avvicinarsi un po’ troppo per come la vedeva lui.  
<< Ci sono degli ottimi libri in biblioteca Sofia >> rispose lui e l’altra per un secondo s’imbronciò.

<< Come dice lei … Allen … è irlandese per caso? >> gli chiese Sofia lasciandolo perplesso. << Non lo so, perché? >> chiese sulla difensiva.  
<< Solo per sapere, qui siamo tutti italiani o irlandesi, ora devo andare >> e detto con un sorriso smagliante Sofia Falcone uscì.  
Quella ragazza metteva i brividi si disse Barry eppure aveva affrontato di peggio da quando era stato colpito dal fulmine, veloce chiamò Joe per avvertirlo su Iris. << E … credo che Sofia Falcone ci abbia provato con me … non ridere Joe >>, non c’era niente di divertente secondo lui, niente.

***

  
Felicity Smoack si era detta che aveva bisogno di una pausa, e l’idea di andare a Gotham alla ricerca di Cooper le era sembrata ottima.  
Andarci con Oliver era stato quasi un sogno, e già si immaginava con lui presso il giovane Bruce Wayne, quindi una parrucca rossa e un lavoro di copertura come bibliotecaria scolastica in una scuola cattolica non rientrava affatto nei suoi piani per quella missione.  
Aveva accettato perché era presente e come suo capo Oliver aveva acconsentito, per quel che riguardava Ray … aveva così tante ferie arretrate che nessuno al lavoro era rimasto sorpreso nel sapere che desiderava prendersi una vacanza.

<< No Oliver, nono stavo dicendo solo … mi piacerebbe esserci quando andrai dai Wayne >> ripeté per l’ennesima volta, per fortuna non c’era nessuno in quel momento in biblioteca.  
<< Perché è un ragazzino, e ha visto i suoi genitori morire davanti ai suoi occhi senza un valido motivo >>, Oliver e il giovane Bruce Wayne erano simili ma Oliver era un uomo fatto, Bruce Wayne era solo un bambino.  
Si era chiesta se tutto quello avesse un senso ma quell’occupazione era rilassante e le aveva permesso di hackerare i file della famiglia Falcone. Aveva rilevato le solite cose, tranne per quel che riguardava Alberto Falcone, quel tizio aveva la fedina penale immacolata eppure a Gotham lo temevano come se fosse un mix tra Slade Wilson e Malcolm Meryl, per lei invece era inoffensivo.

<< Mi scusi, devo restituire questo >> la voce di Sofia falcone la spaventò, Barry aveva ragione pensò, quella ragazza era pericolosa, c’era qualcosa in lei che la rendeva innaturale e falsa. << Molto bene … Sofia >> rispose poco prima che la ragazza si dirigesse verso i romanzi, ignorandola, in quel momento la compagnia di Diggle le sarebbe stata enormemente d’aiuto pensò Felicity prima di ritornare a concentrarsi sulla sua telefonata con Oliver.  
Da quel bacio erano cambiate così tante cose, entrambi sapevano cosa l’altro provava ma … ma finiva lì pensò cercando di convincere Oliver che poteva essergli d’aiuto con il giovane Wayne, specialmente perché Oliver si era bloccato alla porta, fermato dal maggiordomo dei Wayne, tale Alfred.  
<< Un maggiordomo, ha davvero un maggiordomo? Come Carson per caso? >> si chiese mentre cercava qualche film che poteva prendere il prestito, gli unici che le interessavano erano “ Eragorn “, “ Inception “ e “ Alice in Wonderland “ e li aveva già visti più di una volta.

<< Miss Smoack? Prendo questo >> la interruppe Sofia Falcone prima di guardarla con aria saputa come se conoscesse tutti i suoi segreti.  
<< La Famiglia … non sei troppo piccola per questo? >> le chiese osservando la copertina con Jeremy Irons, e lei che conosceva Mario Puzo solamente come l’autore de” Il Padrino “. << Mio padre dice di no, e non c’è niente di più importante del parere di un padre >> le rispose Sofia con un sorriso. Felicity non la pensava così, suo padre se n’era andato e quell’abbandono, e poi Cooper le avevano insegnato a non concedere tutta la sua fiducia, poi aveva conosciuto Oliver, e the Arrow.  
<< Stia tranquilla con il suo ragazzo, mi ricorda la … compagna di mio padre a volte, sempre spaventata >> e detto questo Sofia Falcone uscì dalla biblioteca canticchiando e lasciando Felicity senza una pronta replica.

***

 

Quando lo aveva visto alla porta era rimasto senza fiato, stava proprio pensando perché quella sera non gli aveva telefonato e ora lì, alla sua porta.  
<< Quando sei tornato? >> aveva chiesto prima che l’altro entrasse.  
<< Questo pomeriggio, Sofia mi ha intercettato all’aeroporto >> e detto questo non c’era stato più tempo per le parole.

Il telefono squillò e Alberto Falcone lo prese dopo averlo cercato a tentoni, era mattina, lui era ancora sconvolto dal jet lang e quel cazzo di telefono suonava troppo forte pensò mentre “ Big Girls don’t cry “ riempiva la stanza.  
<< Pronto? >> chiese ancora assonnato.  
<< Alberto, sei in ritardo, ci vediamo a messa, manderò il giovane Seldon a prenderti, non fare tardi >> e detto questo suo padre chiuse la conversazione, il vecchio bastardo era ancora più stronzo di quando lo aveva lasciato e come sempre lo detestava. Lui avrebbe dovuto avere una posizione nella famiglia e invece non aveva niente, Mario li stava lentamente tradendo e suo padre gli preferiva quella ragazzina di Sofia che dietro la sua aria innocente era la più grande delle stronze. Lui era il secondogenito di don Falcone ma da quando Mario si era tirato fuori era a lui che spettava la gestione della famiglia non a quella ragazzina, per fortuna Kitrina era ancora in quella scuola privata altrimenti suo padre avrebbe prediletto anche lei.  
<< Era tuo padre, vero? >> gli chiese lui avvicinandosi con una tazza di caffè e una confezione di halva. << Ovviamente era lui, il vecchio bastardo schiocca la frusta e io devo andare >> rispose prima di prendere la tazza di caffè.  
<< Controllati, arrabbiarti non ti aiuterà, Sofia è sempre calma e rilassata, per non parlare di Liza >> fu la replica, aveva ragione, lui aveva sempre ragione pensò prima di cercare i suoi vestiti.

<< Puzzi di alcool e di sigarette, sei disgustoso >> gli sussurrò Sofia quando si sedette accanto a lei in chiesa.  
<< E tu puzzi di puttana, vestiti meglio >> le rispose osservando gli abiti attillati di sua sorella. << Spero che tu e Hiram vi siate divertiti e abbiate rimorchiato abbastanza sgualdrinelle >> fu la pronta replica di Sofia prima di farsi il segno della croce. Ipocrita, stronza e tanto altro pensò Alberto osservando sua sorella minore.  
<< Fate silenzio voi due, siamo nella casa del Signore >> li interruppe Carmine Falcone e furono entrambi costretti ad obbedirgli.

<< Bene e ora .. Sal! >> Alberto stava cercando il giovane Seldon quando nel sentire quelle parole si irrigidì d’istinto, se fosse stato per lui Maroni sarebbe morto ma ovviamente nessuno aveva mai pensato di consultarlo.  
<< Don Falcone, e vedo che c’è la vostra bella figlia e .. il giovane Alberto, com’era l’Inghilterra? >> chiese Sal Maroni mentre lui cercava di controllarsi, aveva bisogno di lui, solo lui sapeva calmarlo.  
<< Piovosa don Maroni, ma la feccia purtroppo si incontra dovunque >> rispose prima che suo padre lo fulminasse con lo sguardo. << Lo scusi Sal, il ragazzo mi è tornato ieri pomeriggio, lo perdoni >> rispose Carmine Falcone mentre Alberto si diceva che ovviamente suo padre non aveva preso le sue difese.

<< Non abbiamo bisogno di altre provocazioni Alberto, non contro Maroni dopo Arkham, e … vedo che il giovane Stein ci ha raggiunto, Hiram, è venuto per pregare? >> come Carmine apparisse imperturbabile era qualcosa che Alberto odiava e gli invidiava.  
<< Don Falcone, io sono ebreo, sono venuto solo per salutarla >> rispose lui con un sorriso mentre Sofia che aveva raggiunto Seldon non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso. << Molto bene, come sempre è invitato a pranzo, Liza cucina veramente bene, no? >> le domande di don Falcone non erano domande ma affermazioni.  
<< Certamente, inoltre … ogni Sonny Corleone ha bisogno del suo Tom Hagen >> rispose Hiram facendolo ridere, prima che Sofia aprisse lo sportello, sua sorella tramava qualcosa assieme a Cooper Seldon, di questo era sicuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui ci sono diversi riferimenti alla saga de " Il Padrino " di Mario Puzo oltre ad un piccolo riferimento a " Jersey Boys ", nel film compare anche Vincent Piazza nel ruolo del narratore.  
> L'unico OC di questa storia, Hiram Stein, ha il volto ( ovviamente ) di Anatol Yusef per due motivi: per Hiram Roth Puzo si ispirò a Meyer Lansky, inoltre la chimica tra Anatol e Vincent in BE è a dir poco fantastica ... slash vi ho promesso e slash offro.  
> I film che Felicity pensa di vedere hanno a che fare con i tre Alfred Pennyworth cinematografici, ossia Michael Gough, Michael Caine e Jeremy Irons ( lui in Batman VS Superman )


	4. Weekend doesen't exist

Andare a trovare il giovane Bruce Wayne era stato difficile soprattutto grazie al maggiordomo e tutore legale del ragazzo che aveva praticamente eretto un muro inespugnabile attorno al ragazzino, ma nessun muro era mai stato capace di fermare Oliver Queen.  
Per quello si era recato con Felicity al seguito quella domenica mattina, entrambi vestiti di tutto punto e la ragazza senza la parrucca. Oliver però l’aveva trovata attraente con quei capelli rossi ma dopo … dopo quello che era accaduto era difficile parlare di sentimenti con la bionda e dunque non ne aveva fatto parola.  
<< Mi ricorda casa tua >> disse Felicity quando furono davanti al cancello dei Wayne, l’idea di parlare di un’eventuale fusione alla bionda non piaceva: faceva acqua da tutte le parti ma Oliver le aveva fatto capire che era solo una scusa per appurare quanto Wayne sapesse su Falcone dato che la Wayne Entrprise era socia di Sal Maroni.

<< Il signor Queen? Le ho già detto che il giovane padron Bruce non ha niente da dirle, passi alla Wayne Enterprise >> disse la voce dall’interfono dunque quello non era il primo tentativo di lui si ritrovò a pensare Felicity.  
<< Il signor Queen non è qui per parlare d’affari, voleva solo fare conversazione con il giovane Bruce Wayne, su … questioni familiari che li vedono affini >> intervenne sperando che l’altro ci credesse, sapeva cosa era accaduto al giovane Wayne e sebbene fosse meschino da parte sua servirsi di quelle informazioni non aveva alternative.  
<< Ti devo un favore >> le sussurrò Oliver quando il cancello si aprì e lei gli sorrise grata, la Queen Consolidated non esisteva più, lei lavorava per Ray eppure per qualche strano motivo si era fatta coinvolgere in tutto quello e per di più si stava anche divertendo, in quanto al favore … Felicity aveva una mezza idea e riguardava quel video di spinning che aveva trovato hackerando il computer di Oliver quando ancora non sapeva nulla del suo doppio lavoro.  
La casa era enorme, simile a quella dell’uomo accanto a lei pensò Felicity, con al differenza che Oliver non aveva un maggiordomo che sembrava pronto a buttarli fuori a calci se avessero detto qualcosa di sbagliato o di inappropriato. E il giovane Bruce Wayne li stava guardando come se fossero le prime persone che vedesse da mesi.

<< Vorrei parlare con il giovane Bruce da solo >> dichiarò Oliver e lei e il maggiordomo, aveva detto di chiamarsi Alfred qualcosa, uscirono anche se non andarono molto lontano perché entrambi si appoggiarono alla porta per origliare.  
<<Lei non è più a capo della sua azienda >> lo prevenne Bruce, quel ragazzino era insolitamente calmo, e sapeva dunque il suo piano originario era appena fallito ma ne aveva pensati altri, aveva sconfitto Slade Wilson e Malcolm Merryl, non poteva farsi mettere nel sacco da un ragazzino.

<< Verissimo, ma non volevo parlare di affari, sono qui per qualcos’altro e … >> l’idea era buona peccato che il ragazzino lo interruppe una seconda volta: << Sua madre è stata uccisa da un terrorista australiano e suo padre è morto in mare, io ho visto i miei genitori uccisi di fronte ai miei occhi >>  
Dunque voleva giocare a carte scoperte, e sarebbe accaduto si ripeté Oliver, quel ragazzo gli ispirava fiducia ma non poteva raccontargli tutto, assolutamente no.  
<< Molto bene, quindi noi due siamo simili >> replicò prima di sedersi e guardarsi attorno.  
<< In quello si, ma io non mi occupo della Wayne Enterprise >> rispose Bruce chiedendosi cosa volesse quell’uomo da lui, aveva fatto qualche ricerca e il nome di Oliver Queen compariva troppo di frequente, prima solamente nella cronaca mondana e poi associato a fatti veramente singolari specialmente in relazione a due terroristi, Malcolm Merryl ancora latitante e Slade Wilson invece in prigione. Alfred non si era fidato ma lui voleva saperne di più, c’era qualcosa che lo incuriosiva e inoltre desiderava tenersi impegnato per non pensare a Cat e al bacio che si erano scambiati, o per meglio dire che lei gli aveva rubato.

***

Recarsi al manicomio di Arkham non era previsto nella lista delle cose da fare ma Harvey Bullock aveva assicurato Joe e Barry che il suo ex partner era l’unico che fosse mai riuscito a mettere Falcone nell’angolo.  
E oltretutto stavano sprecando il week end, non che avessero chissà quali progetti si disse Barry quando uscirono dalla macchina, ma di certo passare il pomeriggio in un manicomio non era in cima alla lista.  
<< Luogo carino, servirebbero più piante >> disse Joe prima di scoppiare a ridere. << Manca solo il karaoke e poi una settimana ce la passerei pure >> replicò pronto Bullock e i due detective scoppiarono a ridere, a Barry quel posto metteva i brividi, era così simile al manicomio di quel film con Jack Nicholson, solo più inquietante.  
<< Come mai il suo partner è finito qui detective? >> chiese Joe mentre si avvicinavano facendogli segno di farsi un giro per controllare il perimetro e non farsi vedere da Bullock, qualcosa di troppo facile per lui.  
Era tutto nella norma, quasi troppo ma dopo quello che era avvenuto a Starling City aveva capito che quello non era un videogame o un fumetto ma la vita vera e dunque doveva prenderla sul serio.  
<< … e quindi speravano si licenziasse ma invece Jim è ancora qui >> terminò Bullock quando tornò, per come la vedeva Barry tutto quello era qualcosa di normale amministrazione ma gli altri due la pensavano diversamente.

Jim Gordon fu felice di vederli, come se non ricevesse visite da tempo, e visto il luogo Barry ne era sicuro.  
<< Falcone? Non sapevo avesse un figlio >> se ne uscì il detective, ora agente dopo che avevano trovato un luogo dove poter parlare liberamente.  
<< Sembra di si, almeno due se il video all’aeroporto non mente, che lei sappia sarebbe capace di assumere un hacker? >> chiese Joe, era per quello che si preoccupavano, a Barry Carmine Falcone sembrava l’erede di Tony Soprano, non ce lo vedeva ad entrare nel crimine informatico, sembrava uscito da un film dalle poche informazioni che Bullock aveva trasmesso loro mentre erano in macchina.  
<< Se tornasse a suo vantaggio si, quanti figli ha? >> chiese l’agente Gordon, sembravano in un film horror, o in Silent hill si disse Barry, ancora un po’ e sarebbe comparso anche Pyramid Head.  
<< Quattro: il maggiore Mario è stato deportato in Italia, poi Alberto ma lui è stato tenuto fuori dalla gestione della famiglia, Sofia Falcone e Kitrina che è la più piccola e … si dice che dopo la morte della moglie abbia avuto una figlia da una ballerina >> spiegò Bullock, Barry aveva già avuto i suoi contatti con Sofia Falcone, e la ragazza per quanto dotata non gli piaceva.  
<< Insegno chimica a Sofia Falcone … è … bizzarra >> ammise prima che Gordon lo guardasse curioso. << Ma non ha detto di essere della scientifica? >> gli chiese infatti Gordon guardandolo in cagnesco. << Barry è sotto copertura al momento, eravamo a Gotham per una consulenza e siccome eravamo qui abbiamo pensato di dare una mano >> rispose Joe per lui, tutto quello stava diventando inconcludente, e pensare che poteva starsene in albergo a guardarsi le repliche di Law&Order.

<< Non potrebbe … nel Padrino Michael Corleone è cresciuto fuori dalla famiglia ma poi ne diventa il capo, Alberto Falcone non potrebbe essere pericoloso? >> chiese Barry, aveva visto i primi due film quella sera, non erano assolutamente il suo genere ma avevano un tocco di genialità, e al ritorno doveva procurarsi un gatto.  
Gli altri tre sembrarono non trovare la sua idea così geniale dato che dopo tre secondi scoppiarono a ridere, persino Joe che pure era sempre stato comprensivo ora stava ridendo a pieni polmoni.  
<< Non dire assurdità ragazzino, quello era un film, questa è la vita vera, il ragazzo ha passato quasi dieci fuori da Gotham, non lo conosce nessuno e l’unico con cui tiene i contatti è un rigattiere ebreo che sbarca il lunario smerciando la roba di Falcone, non è assolutamente pericoloso >> rispose Bullock tra una risata e l’altra.

 ***

<< Dobbiamo decidere come comportarsi >> disse Sofia Falcone prima di sedersi sul divano accanto ad Alberto e di fronte a Cooper. Avrebbe preferito essere a casa ma poi aveva scartato quell’idea, meglio un luogo sicuro come l’appartamento di Hiram.  
<< In merito a cosa? >> le chiese Cooper, lui non faceva ufficialmente parte della famiglia ma aveva una buona mente e sapeva usare il computer come lei si sognava dunque avevano bisogno di lui.  
<< Il ritorno di Alberto cambia tutto, come se non bastasse la morte di Bannion >> s’intromise Hiram Stein raggiungendolo e appoggiandosi al muro,Sofia aveva una cotta per lui fin da bambina ma sapeva bene che né suo padre né i suoi fratelli le avrebbero permesso di frequentare un ebreo.  
<< Sono tornato perché così ha voluto il vecchio, e da quello che ho visto i problemi sono due: la fottuta polizia e quella puttana di Fish >> rispose Alberto, suo fratello era troppo impulsivo, troppo incontrollabile, non serviva uno come lui per la famiglia, li avrebbe fatti finire tutti dentro le sbarre in appena cinque secondi.

<< La polizia non è un problema, papà sa come contenerli, no il problema vero è un altro: Liza >> rispose Sofia, vedere quella donna girare per casa, comportarsi come la padrona e indossare i gioielli che un tempo erano di sua madre la irritava, avrebbe solo voluto cacciarla via a calci.  
<< La compagna di vostro padre? Capisco che non vi piaccia vederla per casa, deve essere più giovane di Alberto ma da qui a ritenerla un pericolo … >> disse Hiram, per lui Liza non era un pericolo perché non sapeva.  
<< Ho chiesto a Cooper di fare una piccola ricerca su di lei >>replicò pronta Sofia, nemmeno lei sapeva cosa l’hacker avesse trovato. << E allora parla! >> s’intromise Alberto prima che lei lo afferrasse per le spalle: << stai calmo fratellone, stai calmo >> gli sussurrò sperando che gli altri si dimenticassero di quella scena.  
<< Ho cercato il nome e il cognome che Liza ha detto, e … non esiste nessuna persona con quel nome, niente di niente, e mi sono collegati a diversi database, nessuna Liza con i suoi dati esiste. Ma … sorpresa … c’è una ragazza che risponde ai dati, e il suo ultimo avvistamento risale al locale di Fish Mooney, di cui mi sembra che nessuno di voi sia un suo fan >> fu al risposta di Cooper, non capiva quelle regole, quei nomi, quella fedeltà lui lavora per chi lo pagava meglio, non era come Felicity che si era piegata al sistema.  
<< E allora il vecchio si sbatte una delle puttane di Fish Mooney, cosa c’è di strano? >> chiese Alberto, lui poteva non vedere i vantaggi di quelle informazioni ma Sofia li vedeva eccome, la sua mente stava già lavorando per decidere come servirsi di quelle informazioni.  
<< C’è che Fish non vi è mai piaciuta, e pensa di governare la famiglia, sappiate che io ordini da una come lei non li accetto >> intervenne Hiram, lui e Alberto erano sempre stati grandi amici si disse Sofia, e Hiram aveva appena fatto capire che era dalla loro parte.

<< Dunque dobbiamo liberarci di lei e … chi cazzo è questo Oliver Queen? >> chiese Alberto prima di mostrare loro una foto e Cooper si trattenne a stento dal saltare dalla poltrona: aveva riconosciuto quella corporatura.  
<< Un miliardario, nessuno di cui preoccuparsi, e per parlare di altro … che film hai? >> chiese Sofia, il loro obbiettivo primario era Liza, poi lei aveva il professor Allen e dopo di lui la famiglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che Gotham è ricominciato, ma la linea resta sempre di prima, ci saranno nei capitoli successivi dei piccoli accenni ma appunto degli accenni.


	5. Purpose: Revenge!

Recarsi da Hiram Stein era una mossa che Barry Allen all’inizio aveva disapprovato ma siccome Joe e Harvey Bullock ne sembravano così entusiasti lui si era rassegnato a seguirli.  
Il locale era ben tenuto, con oggetti così diversi che gli sembrava di essere ad un’asta di ebay e inoltre dubitava fortemente che tutta la mercanzia lì presente fosse stata acquisita legalmente.

<< Detective Bullocks, è sempre bello rivederla nel mio negozio, e a quanto vedo non è solo, chi sono i suoi amici? >> chiese quello che doveva essere il proprietario, Hiram Stein era vestito in tutto e per tutto come uno yuppie, Barry era sicuro di aver visto completi simili solamente addosso a politici o uomini d’affari, e poteva essere in malafede ma con un negozio come quello … non ci si arrivava a comprarsi simili completi.

Aveva dato un’occhiata velocemente e non c’era niente d’interessante, Iris la sera prima al telefono gli aveva chiesto perché proprio lui avesse accompagnato Joe e si era trovato in difficoltà: una cosa era nascondere alla sua migliore amica, di cui era innamorato da … praticamente sempre, quello che era, un’altra mentirle sulle motivazioni che avevano richiesto la sua presenza, anche perché cominciava a non credere alla storia della consulenza. Joe non gli aveva mai mentito, aveva omesso delle cose negli anni ma … sentiva che questo non aveva a che fare con la sua identità segreta ma con quel caso – non – caso.  
<< Il detective West e il dottor Allen da Central City, allora Stein … ho saputo che il tuo amichetto italiano è tornato da poco, siete già andati a pesca insieme? >> la provocazione di Bullock ebbe il merito di risvegliarlo, era sicuro ché né Joe né Eddie sarebbero stati così diretti.  
<< Le notizie volano al distretto detective, me ne compiaccio. Alberto Falcone è tornato pochi giorni fa e domenica sono stato invitato a pranzo da don Carmine Falcone, un uomo di grande valore come certamente saprà il suo partner … ex partner, James Gordon. Central City … per caso si trova vicino Starling City, se non sbaglio uno degli amici di don Falcone abita da quelle parti … Bertinelli, si, Bertinelli >> rispose Hiram Stein, quell’uomo aveva una parlantina e non aveva rivelato nulla pensò Barry.  
<< Se non sbaglio tu e Falcone junior siete alleati criminali fin dall’infanzia >> lo provocò un’altra volta Bullocks.  
<< Amici dall’infanzia detective, comunque … detective West, cercate un regalo per vostra moglie? E voi dottor Allen, un regalo per la vostra fidanzata? >> chiese l’altro passando subito ad un altro argomento, forse avrebbe dovuto comprare qualcosa ad Iris per farsi perdonare, e anche agli altri.

<< Non siamo qui per fare compere Mr Stein, lei si può definire vicino alla famiglia Falcone? >> intervenne Joe ornando al primo argomento. << Se questo è un interrogatorio sarò lieto di venire in commissariato il prossimo sabato detective West, ho la massima stima per don Falcone, sono amico di Alberto Falcone fin da quando eravamo ragazzini ed ero all’aeroporto quando avete deportato Mario Falcone >> fu la risposta, e c’0era qualcosa di stonato in tutto quello si disse Barry per un istante un dettaglio che mancava.  
<< E Fish Mooney? Lavori sempre per lei? >> chiese Bullocks mentre Joe gli faceva segno di ascoltare.  
<< Io sono un libero professionista detective, e ora se non avete altro da domandare pregherei tutti e tre di uscire dal mio negozio, grazie >> rispose Hiram Stein indicando a tutti e tre la porta.

 

 

Ricevere una chiamata da Ray che le chiedeva come stessero andando le sue vacanze non era stato il massimo per Felicity Smoack.  
Prima di tutto c’entrava quel bacio, poteva essere stato un momento di debolezza ma comunque c’era stato e la sua idea di mantenere le distanze dal suo nuovo capo non stava producendo i risultati che si aspettava.  
E poi c’era Connor, Connor che era evaso in qualche modo dal carcere e ora era a Gotham, nella stessa città dove si trovava lei, sotto l’ala protettiva del boss mafioso Carmine Falcone. Per quanto l’avesse cercato dopo quella visita all’aeroporto Connor era praticamente scomparso, Oliver si era proposto per una visita a casa di don Falcone ma lei era stata di una diversa idea, e non solo perché il posto doveva essere sicuramente sorvegliato ma perché non era sicuro che Connor fosse lì, potevano avergli trovato un appartamento dovunque per come la vedeva lei.  
E Oliver … beh, aveva come la sensazione che tutto fosse cambiato ma non riusciva a capire come; Oliver negli ultimi tre anni era stato una costante della sua vita: capo, alleato, amico … e tanto altro che però non riusciva a ben definire.  
Anche in quel momento, mentre cercava di hackerare le telecamere dei Falcone con Oliver seduto accanto a lei si sentiva nervosa, solitamente si sarebbe mossa con la sua solita abilità ma il contatto ravvicinato con l’arciere le stava facendo tremare fin troppo le dita.

<< Niente, qui non c’è niente e … questo cos’è? >> chiese nel momento in cui automaticamente si apriva un pop up e Oliver si faceva più attento.  
Scambiò uno sguardo con Oliver e lentamente ingrandì la finestra pronta ad eliminarla e invece ne rimase sorpresa.  
“ Congratulazioni! Hai vinto … niente perché ho rinforzato la protezione della famiglia Falcone da qui in poi. Tenta ancora Felicity, la prossima volta potresti essere più fortunata “ lesse a voce alta cercando di controllarsi, Connor si era burlato di lei, l’aveva lasciata violare i primi dati e poi aveva protetto tutto.  
Certamente sarebbe riuscita ad entrare anche in quel sistema ma una cosa era farlo quando il sistema non era protetto, ora avrebbe richiesto più tempo e più energie, e in quanto al tempo … grazie al suo lavoro come bibliotecaria sotto copertura aveva sempre meno tempo, ma quella era questione personale.  
Era un questione personale non perché lei e Connor erano stati insieme, e le sembrava che fosse passata una vita da quei giorni al college ma perché l’altro le aveva lanciato una sfida per quello che riguardava le sue capacità informatiche, e lei era pronta a dimostrargli che si stava sbagliando.

<< Oliver? >> chiese prima di eliminare quel pop up, mancava solo una canzoncina idiota e poi sarebbe stata ufficialmente umiliata,  
<< Si? >> ed ecco il problema pensò la bionda: erano troppo vicini, avevano condiviso troppe cose per dar finta che quello che ci fosse tra loro non esistesse o peggio ancora che fosse stata tutta un’illusione, e Felicty sentiva come se quella trasferta fosse una sorta di test.  
<< Quando trovi Connor … fargli male anche da parte mia >> rispose, la Felicity che al college era stata innamorata di Cooper Seldon e che aveva condiviso le sue idee era morta da tempo, doveva.

 

La telefona di Hiram non aveva sorpreso Sofia Falcone, che suo fratello dopo averla ricevuta fosse uscito precipitosamente da casa invece si.  
Lei era impegnata con il suo piano sullo scoprire la vera identità di Liza, o come diamine si chiamasse quell’arrampicatrice sociale che aveva stregato suo padre e non poteva permettersi che Alberto … beh, si comportasse come suo solito.  
<< Penso che ci sia una cosa interessante >> disse Connor mentre lei era ancora a letto, suo padre si sarebbe sicuramente scandalizzato se avesse anche solo sospettato con quale incentivo lei si teneva l’hacker vicino e sua madre buonanima sarebbe morta per la seconda volta di dolore ma Sofia vedeva le cose in una prospettiva diversa.  
Quelli erano affari e il suo corpo era il bonus che Connor doveva conquistarsi giorno per giorno, punto. Per i sentimenti …. Beh, quelli dovevano entrarci il meno possibile nelle questioni d’affari.  
<< E cosa? >> chiese prima di cercare i suoi vestiti. << Ho trovato una foto di tua nonna, e mi ha ricordato qualcuno >> le rispose Connor, nessuno le aveva mai detto che assomigliava a sua nonna pensò Sofia, ma era un bel complimento e avrebbe potuto tranquillamente riferirlo a suo padre, Carmine Falcone adorava qualsiasi riferimento a sua madre.  
<< Connor … nessuno me l’ha mai detto, vero è che abbiamo lo stesso colore dei capelli e … >> stava dicendo quando lui la interruppe: << Non mi riferivo a te Sofia, ma  Liza, la somiglianza con tua nonna da giovane è sorprendente, sembra quasi … costruita ad arte >>.

Costruita ad arte …. Maledetta Fish Mooney pensò Sofia con ira, lei lo diceva che bisognava fidarsi solo della famiglia, prima Nikolaj ucciso da Maroni e poi Banion che si faceva rubare i soldi da sotto il naso, quando avrebbe preso lei il comando, con Alberto come prestanome ovviamente, avrebbe ripulito la famiglia dai russi, dagli irlandesi e da tutti gli altri riportando tutti ai vecchi tempi quando a governare erano i siciliani e l’unica eccezione sarebbe stato Hiram.  
<< Gliel’ha detto lei … sentivo che c’era qualcosa di finto in quella donna >> disse a voce alta osservando dalla finestra suo padre e Liza che camminavano sotto la pioggia, stesso portamento, stesso taglio di capelli, quasi stesso trucco, abiti simili, Liza era una copia sbiadita di sua nonna, per quello suo padre l’adorava.  
<< La somiglianza è evidente, cosa conti di fare? >> le chiese lei mentre lei tirava la tenda nel momento esatto in cui suo padre e quella sgualdrina alzavano la testa per salutarla.  
<< Voglio fargliela pagare, d’altronde mi sto solo occupando di mio padre, ogni figlia dovrebbe avere a cuore l’amore del proprio padre >> rispose a Connor prima che gli occhi le cadessero suo portagioie, la maggior parte erano state di sua madre, ma ce n’era qualcuna di sua nonna e … quella era un’idea geniale, forse un po’ troppo machiavellica ma per questo nessuno avrebbe mai sospettato di lei o di Alberto. Lei era appena una ragazzina, e Alberto … beh era Alberto.

Che Alberto tentasse pure di sostituirsi a Mario, e che Fish Mooney e Liza, o come diavolo si chiamasse, continuassero a giocare al loro stupido giochino perverso, alla fine sarebbe stata lei, Sofia Falcone, a vincere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Crime associate since childhood "  
> " Friends since childhood " ... lo scambio di battute tra Hiram e Bullocks è una citazione della 5x07 di BE.  
> Il riferimento all'idea machiavellica deriva ovviamente da " Borgia " dove Isolda e John hanno interpretato rispettivamente Lucrezia e Rodrigo Borgia


	6. Phone calls and Secret Idenity

Barry Allen si stava chiedendo a cosa servisse rimanere a Gotham, e specialmente continuare con quell’idea.  
James Bond aveva un Aston Martin, beveva martini agitato non mescolato ed era sempre circondato da belle ragazze; lui aveva a disposizione solo l’auto di Joe, che Joe non gli faceva portare, doveva bere quello che si trovava nel distributore automatico, e aveva dimenticato quanto il caffè dei licei facesse schifo, e l’unica ragazza che mostrasse un po’ d’interesse nei suoi confronti era minorenne e figlia di una mafioso.  
Gli mancava Iris, inutile negarlo, Sofia Falcone poteva anche adorarlo ma quell’adorazione gli appariva ridicola, un po’ come i tentativi di lei di abbordarlo che avevano come unico risultato quello di far ridere Joe e il detective Bullock fino alle lacrime. Ma con Iris era tutto complicato, lo era sempre stato e ora, dopo quella rivelazione, si era tutto ancor più complicato specialmente perché lei sembrava aver ignorato tutto

<< Troppi pensieri per caso? >> gli chiese una voce alle sue spalle, quasi non si era accorto di aver camminato per tutto il perimetro della scuola, fortuna non aveva cominciato a correre.  
Si voltò verso la voce e vide un tizio della sua età, leggermente più basso ma dal fisico più massiccio che lo guardava con curiosità appoggiato a una macchina, c’era qualcosa di strafottente in quel tizio ma allo stesso tempo di magnetico.  
<< Forse, sei un fratello o un cugino? >> chiese curioso osservando la macchina con occhio critico. << Solo un autista, Peter Livingstone, autista persona della famiglia Falcone >> gli rispose il ragazzo, e così lavorava per don Falcone, per quanto facesse la famiglia Falcone era sempre in mezzo. << Barry Allen … professore di chimica >> lo salutò con un sorriso incerto prima di aggiungere: << e com’è lavorare per un mafioso? >>  
<< Il signor Falcone non è un mafioso, non devi credere a quello che leggi sui giornali, il sistema s’inventa un sacco di cazzate, inoltre io guido e basta professore >> gli rispose Peter con un sorriso.  
Stava per rispondergli qualcosa ad effetto quando vide Sofia precipitarsi verso di loro con un sorriso. << Ladies and gentelman … the mob princess, ora devo andare prof >> gli sussurrò Peter mentre Sofia gli scoccava un’occhiata e poi entrava in macchina; aveva come l’impressione che l’altro si fosse appena burlato di lui e … aveva come l’impressione di averlo già visto, non sapeva dove ma di quello era sicuro.  
Sentì il cellulare vibrare e rispose: Felicity e siccome la bionda, ora rossa, era in biblioteca doveva essere qualcosa di grave.  
<< Cosa c’è? >> chiese preoccupato mentre si guardava intorno.  
<< Cooper … lui … lui sa che siamo qui >> rispose la bionda poco prima che cominciasse a correre per raggiungerla.

 ***

Felicity era immersa nella lettura dell’ebook de “ Il Padrino “ quando sentì la porta aprirsi.  
Era giunta alla conclusione che doveva saperne di più, che Cooper senza ben saperlo si era infilato in qualcosa di più grande e di più pericoloso di quanto dovesse credere. Una cosa era combattere il sistema quando erano ancora al college e un’altra era farsi assumere da un boss della mafia per chissà quale motivo.  
Il Cooper Seeldon che aveva conosciuto lei era un ragazzo idealista, che aveva fatto quello che aveva fatto per idealismo e che credeva in quello che faceva perché era la cosa giusta da fare. Il Cooper Seeldon che aveva rincontrato era un uomo indurito, che non credeva più a niente o per meglio dire si era spostato su posizioni estremistiche ed era arrivato al punto di rapire lei e sua madre oltre ad essere stato vicinissimo a scatenare il caos più totale a Starling City.  
E ora era a Gotham, vicinissimo a lei e quel che era peggio sapeva che lei era a Gotham altrimenti non si sarebbe servito di quel pop up per prendersi gioco di lei umiliandola non come donna ma come hacker, e non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia per quello.  
E in tutto quel marasma s’inseriva anche Oliver il quale aveva iniziato a tastare il terreno con la Wayne Enterprise, Oliver che sapeva bene quello che lei provava per lui, Oliver che l’aveva salvata così tante volte, erano quelli i momenti in cui avrebbe voluto avere accanto a sé Diggle, anche solo per potersi sfogare, era sicura che l’uomo l’avrebbe ascoltata in silenzio e poi avrebbe sicuramente saputo cosa dirle.

Era arrivata a quando don Vito mandava il figliastro a Los Angeles che il suo cellulare squillò. Controllò il destinatario ma era un numero sconosciuto dunque con qualche timore premette il tasto e si portò l’apparecchio alle orecchie.  
<< Stai bene con quella parrucca rossa Felicity >> disse una voce che riconobbe all’istante: Cooper. Cooper le aveva telefonato, Cooper sapeva che in quel momento indossava una parrucca e soprattutto Cooper sapeva dove si trovava.  
<< E tu senza la tuta arancione dei carcerati >> rispose prima di poggiare l’ebook sulla scrivania, se voleva il gioco duro lei avrebbe giocato.  
<< Veramente spiritosa Felicity, mi chiedo … il cavaliere con l’armatura scintillante è già arrivato o sei tutta sola? >> gli chiese Connor, in sottofondo la bionda sentì rumore di macchine e quello che sembrava un orologio.  
<< Io sono il mio principe azzurro Cooper, lo dimentichi sempre, e non appena O … ti prenderanno non riderai più >> rispose cercando di rimanere calma.  
<< Mi sono fatto nuovi amici, amici potenti Felicity, stai molto attenta, e te lo dico in ricordo dei vecchi tempi >> sussurrò Cooper, ora la minacciava pure pensò con stizza; non era come Helena Bertinelli lui e nonostante tutto lui non faceva parte della famiglia.

<< Grazie, e ricorda le regole: solo siciliani, e tu non sei Tom Hagen, né tantomeno Meyer Lansky >> rispose prima di chiudere la conversazione, appena in tempo per vedere Sofia Falcone entrare a passo di marcia.  
<< Le riporto il libro, inoltre mi servono “ La vie de Bohème “ e il libretto della Bohème >> dichiarò la ragazza con un sorriso di sfida.  
<< Melomane? >> chiese mentre pigiava i tasti del portatile.  
<< Solo perché sono italiana non vuol dire che mi piace l’opera, il gruppo teatrale mette in scena Rent e pensavo di propormi per un ruolo, ovviamente non posso dire a mio padre che farò un’audizione di un musical che parla di droghe e AIDS così mi serve il libretto >> rispose la ragazza poco prima che la indirizzasse verso le giuste sezioni. Doveva avvisare tutti: Barry, Oliver, Joe e anche il detective Bullock si disse Felicity emntre prendeva il cellulare.

***

Sofia Falcone si sistemò meglio la parrucca castana sui capelli e poi si guardò nello specchietto retrovisore della macchina mentre Cooper si fermava di fronte il negozio di Hiram Roth.  
<< Sei bellissima, ti donano sai? >> le disse Cooper prima di voltarsi verso di lei sperando di farla sorridere. << Non devo essere bella, devo assomigliare a quella stronza, hai fatto quello che ti ho chiesto? >> domandò lei: da lontano assomigliava a Liza, per quanto fosse puttana e stronza la donna vestiva con gusto pensò, e vestiva di bianco, come sua nonna fino alla morte del nonno.

<< Certamente, devi dire al tuo amico ebreo di cambiare i materassi >> le rispose Cooper. Se solo avesse sospettato … lui si era svegliato proprio a causa del materasso che cigolava e all’inizio aveva pensato che Roth avesse rimorchiato una ragazza ma poi aveva sentito due voci maschili, due voci maschili che ridevano e si dicevano carinerie, due voci maschili che conosceva.  
A Sofia sarebbe venuto un infarto nel sapere che il suo adorato fratellone Alberto si scopava Hiram Roth, lo stesso Hiram che lei guardava con occhi innamorati, su quello Cooper non era cieco, lui era un sostituto temporaneo e gli stava bene ma quella notizia … quella notizia avrebbe spedito don Falcone direttamente nella tomba. Aveva atteso la notte successiva e poi li aveva ripresi, quel filmato di un’ora con audio pessimo era la sua garanzia, don Falcone avrebbe continuato a servirsi di lui e poteva ricattare il figlio del padrino e quel rigattiere ebreo, che si amassero o fosse solo sesso non gl’importava: erano la sua garanzia e tanto bastava.

<< Glielo farò sapere, e ora augurami buona fortuna >> rispose Sofia prima che lui le aprisse la portiera: per come la vedeva lui Sofia era una perfetta copia di Liza.  
Attraversò la strada maledicendo quei tacchi alti e poi entrò, Hiram era già stato avvisato e se Cooper aveva fatto la sua parte allora entro cinque minuti avrebbe finito, e che suo padre e Alberto la giudicassero pure una bambina, lei non era Connie Corleone o Mary, lei era Virginia Hill, con una marcia in più.  
<< Miss Liza, che onore averla nel mio negozio, cosa desidera? >> le chiese Hiram, era davvero un ottimo attore pensò Sofia mentre si guardava attorno, adorava quel banco dei pegni fin da bambina e ora quel luogo era cruciale.  
<< Questa … è possibile averla? >> chiese indicando la collana della nonna che Cooper aveva portato due sere prima, con quella collana avrebbe fatto cadere Liza e Fish Mooney. << La collana? La collana che mi ha portato tre giorni fa? Certamente! Venga pure, deve solo consegnarmi il ricavato … ma che dico, è un omaggio della casa signorina Liza >> continuò a recitare Hiram prima di procedere e mostrarle uno scontrino.  
<< Sicuro che non devo pagare nulla? >> chiese lei cercando di alterare la propria voce.  
<< Ci mancherebbe signorina Liza, offre la casa, e porti i miei saluti a don Falcone, don Falcone è un grand’uomo >> rispose Hiram prima di farle cenno che la registrazione era avvenuta, se avessero bisogno di prove ne avevano appena fabbricata una.

Sofia sorrise trionfante prima di uscire canticchiando il Faust, era fatta, fatta si disse di aprire la portiera. << Portami al ristorante di Maroni, voglio festeggiare >> dichiarò trionfante prima di togliersi la parrucca. Voleva festeggiare e vedere anche il nuovo manager di quel posto, quell’Oswald Cobblepot che un tempo portava l’ombrello di Fish Mooney, era passato al campo di Maroni ma forse poteva esserle d’aiuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Livingstone, su gleewikia ho letto che era il noem inizialmente pensato per il pg di Hunter Clarington, dunque mi sono servita della cosa, Barry ha visto Cooper solo di schiena dunque non ha idea di quale sia il suo volto.  
> E' mia opinione personale che Puzo abbia suato i tratti di Meyer Lansky non solo per Hiram Stein ma anche per Tom Hagen, motivo per cui Felicity ha definito Cooper " Tom Hagen ", sto leggendo " Il padrino ".  
> Sofia canticchia la celebre _aria del Gioiello_ del " Faust ", Isolda ha avuto il ruolo di Margherita nel film del 2011; Virginia Hill era la donna di Bugsy Siegel ( Moe Green nel Padrino ) famoso per aver fondato il Flamingo di Las Vegas e amico di Meyer Lansky.  
>  Kosher Nostra e Huntbastian a lungo raggio se si può dire, una è praticamente canon, l'altra ... a libera interpretazione


	7. First Act

C’era qualcosa in tutto quello che rendeva Barry Allen agitato, e ancor più in ritardo del solito.  
Cisco gli aveva scaricato gran parte di film sulla mafia italiana tra cui una serie tv interessante ma aveva come l’impressione che ci fosse dell’altro. Non era uno dei soliti casi di Central City con i metahuman dov’era facile comprendere cosa fosse giusto e cosa sbagliato, quel caso era più complesso e soprattutto la sua presenza era quasi inutile. Essere l’insegnante di Sofia Falcone lo aveva portato a pochi risultati, tra cui che la ragazza non aveva tutte le rotelle, Cisco per telefono l’aveva definita una mafia princess, non che la cosa gli fosse molto d’aiuto si era detto.  
Joe almeno stava portando il caso, e continuava a non rispondere alle sue domande sul perché la sua presenza fosse così necessaria lì a Gotham, tanto valeva che andasse con Eddie, lui al momento faceva solo tappezzeria.  
Oliver era determinato a rimanere finché non avessero catturato l’ex di Felicity anche se lui dubitava che uno come Cooper Seldon sarebbe rimasto a lungo in prigione, quel tizio era bravo in quello che faceva, solo Felicity gli era superiore e la prova era come la famiglia Falcone lo proteggesse.  
Aveva chiamato Iris la sera prima, tra un film e l’altro, e le aveva chiesto informazioni sulla famiglia Falcone.  
Sapeva bene che Joe avrebbe disapprovato, che non avrebbe dovuto coinvolgere Iris in tutto quello e che lei non era una giornalista e … aveva bisogno di sentire la sua voce, di sapere come stesse e se Eddie la rendesse felice. Quello era egoista da parte sua ma … poteva accettare che Iris non lo vedesse come lui vedeva lei ma dopo quello che era successo a Natale … Joe aveva fatto bene a portarlo con sé si era detto.  
Accese il portatile e vide un’e mail appena arrivata, di Iris. Aveva parlato con lei appena la sera precedente e lei gli aveva subito risposto pensò senza riuscire a dissimulare un sorriso. Aprì la mail e trovò diversi allegati, tutti vecchi articoli di giornali che lei gli aveva scannerizzato.  
Il primo riportava della morte di Vincent Falcone e di come questi lasciasse una vedova e due figli piccoli, tra cui Carmine. Il secondo invece era cronaca mondana e annunciava che l’industriale Carmine Falcone aveva deciso di sposare Louisa Mancini secondo il rito cattolico, e infine vi erano articoli dove s’insinuava che il rispettabile industriale Carmine Falcone fosse coinvolto in traffici illeciti. Di questi l’articolo più interessante era quello di una certa Vicky Vale che però risaliva a quasi trent’anni prima e non lo aiutava molto.  
Poi le cose si facevano interessanti: all’arresto di Mario Falcone erano dedicati diversi articoli, come alla sua deportazione in Italia e a come tutta la famiglia avesse preso le distanze da lui; l’ultimo articolo invece era il più recente e affermava come don Carmine avesse deciso di supportare l’amico di lunga data Salvatore Maroni per quel che riguardava Arkham, un nome che Barry era sicuro di aver già sentito.  
Venti articoli letti in meno di dieci secondi, nuovo record si disse Barry prima di chiudere l’ultimo allegato, ma ancora non gli era chiaro perché lui e Joe fossero così necessari a Gotham, aveva come l’impressione che gli mancasse un tassello fondamentale.

***

Felicity quel giorno non indossava la sua solita parrucca rossa, non era a scuola ed era finalmente rientrata nel mondo dei grandi.  
Il tailleur le dava un’aria distinta e aveva accanto a sé Oliver. Aveva subito raccontato a lui e a Barry cosa fosse accaduto e Oliver l’aveva convinta a denunciare il fatto. Sapevano entrambi che a breve the Arrow sarebbe dovuto entrare in azione, Cooper aveva preso contatto con loro ed era troppo ingenuo o troppo furbo per non ignorare le conseguenze, e conoscendolo Felicity propendeva per la seconda.  
Aveva appena finito di scambiare qualche parola con l’archivista del dipartimento di polizia quando raggiunse Oliver e subito si nascose dietro una colonna, com’era possibile che se la ritrovasse anche lì?  
<< Cosa c’è? >> le chiese Oliver scrutandola, in altre circostanze sotto quello sguardo preoccupato Felicity si sarebbe sentita le ginocchia molli ma quello non era il momento più adatto per occuparsi dei propri sentimenti.  
<< Sofia Falcone, è qui >> rispose sottovoce prima di indicare la ragazza che seduta di fronte al detective Bullock non la smetteva di piangere istericamente, era un miracolo che nessun vetro si fosse ancora scheggiato pensò la bionda.  
<< Quella sarebbe Sofia Falcone, non sembra pericolosa, e lui invece? Lo conosci? >> le chiese Oliver indicando l’uomo che era con lei e Felicity lo osservò meglio sempre restando nascosta.  
Alto, capelli neri ben pettinati, e un completo che lo faceva sembrare appena uscito da un film degli anni’40, o da una puntata de “ I Soprano “ si disse, doveva essere qualcuno della famiglia si disse Felicity, chiunque fosse era sicuramente attraente, non come Oliver, erano due tipi di bellezza diversa, ma il tipo era … interessante.  
<< Non lo so, perché non chiedi? >> suggerì prima di nascondersi dietro la prima scrivania, proprio nel momento in cui Joe West e Barry entravano nella stanza e un secondo dopo un lampo rosso sfrecciava a distanza di sicurezza.  
<< Stai esagerando, non può essere così pericolosa, dubito che abbia persino l’età per possedere un’arma >> la prese in giro Oliver prima di avviarsi. Anche Helena Bertinelli era apparsa come innocua eppure si trovava in una cella a Starling City con così tanti omicidi sulle spalle da restarci per sempre pensò Felicity, prima di ricordare che Oliver ed Helena erano usciti insieme i primi tempi, e quello faceva male, non come aveva temuto ma faceva male lo stesso.  
La loro missione iniziale era semplice: prendere Cooper e poi tornare a Starling City ma si era complicato tutto ed erano soli, non c’era Diggle, non c’era Roy, solamente loro due, quel che era peggio le sue ferie stavano per terminare e sarebbe dovuta tornare a lavoro abbandonando Oliver da solo a Gotham, una città che non le ispirava alcuna fiducia.

***

Sofia Falcone quel giorno aveva indossato il suo vestito migliore, si era fatta portare da Cooper fino alla centrale di polizia e vi era entrata accompagnata da Alberto, pronta a quella che sarebbe stato il punto più alto della sua carriera come attrice.  
<< E … questo è tutto detective >> terminò prima di asciugarsi gli occhi mentre Alberto guardava Harvey Bullock aspettandosi una sua reazione. Lei aveva incaricato Cooper di fare qualche ricerca sul detective e sebbene non avesse scoperto nulla di rilevante si era però resa conto che il precedente partner del detective era Jim Gordon, trasferito ad Arkham.  
Ovviamente doveva capitarle l’unico poliziotto non corrotto di tutta Gotham pensò prima di rilassarsi, la maggior parte di quel commissariato era sul libro paga di suo padre e l’altra su quello di Maroni, tranne quel tizio.  
<< Se vorresti calmarti ragazzina, fammi capire … tu sei entrata qui piangendo come una fontana perché ti “ avrebbero “ rubato una collana? >> le chiese Bullock, Cooper aveva analizzato al registrazione e avevano concordato tutti che quella sullo schermo sembrava proprio Liza. Liza però era a casa insieme a suo padre ma quello era un dettaglio trascurabile, suo padre sarebbe stato fiero di lei.  
Cooper Seldon poteva ancora lavorare per don Carmine Falcone ma lei era pronta a fargli firmare un contratto in esclusiva.  
<< Non era una collana come tutte, era la collana di mia nonna, e so benissimo chi è stata, quella … puttana di Liza, voi dovete solo arrestarla! >> rispose cercando di apparire furiosa e triste. << Liza è la donna di mio padre, che volesse i suoi soldi lo sapevano già, ma che rubasse, e in casa nostra … faccia qualcosa >> intervenne Alberto prima che lei gli stringesse la mano per farlo calmare.  
<< E avete delle prove? >> chiese Bullock mentre un detective che non conosceva si stava avvicinando nella loro direzione.  
<< Non ho bisogno di prove per sapere la verità. Dovevo indossarla per domani sera. Arrivano i cugini Viti e dovevamo andare al circo per vedere i Flying Grayson, e ora cosa dico alla cugina Lucia e al cugino Johnny? >> domandò prima di riprendere a piangere.  
L’idea del circo era stata di Hiram e suo padre aveva approvato, lei sapeva bene che avrebbe presentato Liza ai cugini Viti ma avrebbe sopportato quell’affronto alla famiglia solo perché stava orchestrando la sua prossima mossa. Inoltre il circo le era sempre piaciuto, adorava così tanto i Flying Grayson e il figlio della ballerina col serpente le sembrava più malleabile dell’attuale direttore.  
<< Solo di prepararsi per l’arresto signorina Falcone, lei è venuta a sporgere denuncia, qualcuno indagherà ma non si aspetti un trattamento di favore >> intervenne il nuovo detective.  
<< E lei chi cazzo sarebbe? Mio padre è un contribuente e ha sostenuto più volte questa fottuta città, ovviamente pretendiamo delle attenzioni! >> e Sofia abbassò gli occhi, Alberto stava rischiando di rovinare tutto, come al solito.  
<< Detective Joe West, di Central City >> rispose quello, Central City pensò Sofia, vicino a Starling City dove si trovava Helena Bertinelli.  
<< E allora si impicci di Central City, questa è Gotham, maledetto fetuso figlio di … >> suo fratello non terminò la frase perché lei gli assestò un calcio con le scarpe, un tacco dodici serviva anche a quello si disse Sofia.  
<< Fingerò di non aver sentito signor Falcone, ora se vuole andare … la porta è di là >> e prima che il detective West potesse aggiungere altro Sofia si alzò e spinse Alberto fuori, aveva anche le prove per il musical della scuola ma almeno il primo atto lo avevano recitato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per mob princess ci si riferisce a quelle donne che hanno un ruolo attivo nella mafia italo-americana, Virginia Hill per esempio, mafia mistress invece sono dette quelle con un ruolo passivo, Anna Lansky per esempio.  
> Piccolo riferimento al primo film di Batman del 1989, la giornalista si chiama infatti Vicky Vale, la serie che Cisco ha scaricato per Barry è ovviamente Boardwalk Empire; Mancini, il cognome di Louisa, si rifà al pg di Lucy Mancini, pg de " Il Padrino ".  
> Vi è inoltre l'aggiunta dell'ultimo momento che riguarda ... dico solo 1x16 di Gotham e nient'altro


	8. A Wind from West and an Email from East

Barry aveva appena finito l’ennesima lezione, e l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era a quando tutto quello sarebbe terminato quando sentì una voce: << Come va prof? >> e avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce ovunque: Iris, Iris West era lì, a Gotham  
Per un istante si sentì invadere dalla felicità, non si vedevano da quando era partito con Joe per quella che doveva essere una semplice consulenza e ora lei era lì di fronte a lui che lo guardava cercando di trattenere le risate ed era … bella, per quanto cercasse non aveva mai trovato altre parole inoltre era uno scienziato non un letterato, la giornalista era lei, non lui.  
Purtroppo la felicità di essere insieme alla sua migliore amica, nonché suo grande amore non poi così tanto segreto, fu sostituita dalla paura, non per sé ma per Iris. Aveva fatto male a chiederle quelle informazioni ma aveva sperato che Iris restasse a Central City e non indagasse oltre, a Gotham sarebbe stato tutto più difficile. Come aveva appreso durante la sua visita a Starling City con gli Caitlin e Cisco un conto erano dei metahuman, che quasi sempre facevano quello che facevano perché erano spaventati dai propri poteri, e un conto dei criminali che sapevano esattamente cosa volessero, e a Gotham esisteva solamente la seconda categoria.  
Aveva già protetto Iris da metahuman ma … quello era diverso, era pericoloso per lei e non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a difenderla come meritava e a mantenere il suo segreto come Joe desiderava.  
Joe, ecco chi aveva dimenticato nella sua equazione, Joe West, Joe West che sicuramente gli avrebbe sparato a vista non appena avrebbe saputo che la sua unica figlia si trovava a Gotham e che era stato lui a convocarla, sebbene indirettamente.  
<< Iris! Cosa ci fai qui? >> chiese poco prima che lei lo abbracciasse di slancio, gli era mancata così tanto pensò sentendo i loro corpi a contatto, sperando che Iris fosse lì solamente per una breve visita e che sarebbe ripartita in giornata.  
<< La tua e mail, mi ha così incuriosito che ho fatto qualche ricerca e poi sono venuta qui di persona. So che è affrettato ma sono così curiosa >> gli rispose Iris con un sorriso prima di sedersi su un banco, era come se fossero tornati ai tempi del liceo rifletté per un istante Barry.  
<< Iris … tu … tu non puoi stare qui. E pericoloso e … cosa diranno i lettori del tuo blog ? >> le chiese sperando che capisse, peccato che quando si trattava di ignorare il pericolo, o diventare sorda a comando Iris West era la migliore. Inoltre accennare al blog era la sua arma migliore, sapeva bene quanto per la ragazza il blog contasse e voleva saperla a sicuro, a Central City e con Eddie che poteva proteggerla mentre lui era invischiato in quel casino.  
<< Per il momento nulla, The Flash non si vede da qualche tempo e io non ho nulla da fare così … pensavo saresti stato felice di vedermi inoltre ho uno scoop >> gli rispose Iris, non se ne sarebbe andata, e a causa del suo lavoro sotto copertura non sarebbe riuscito a proteggerla come desiderava.  
Stava per rispondere quando sentì qualcuno tossicchiare e si voltò, scontrandosi con gli occhi freddi e vagamente psicopatici di Sofia Falcone, come una ragazzina minuta come lei lo terrorizzasse era un mistero.   
<< Mi scusi se la disturbo professore, ma ci tenevo a consegnarle personalmente il suo invito per la festa che mio padre sta organizzando per il ritorno di mio fratello Alberto. È raccomandato l’abito da sera e … può portare la sua ragazza, ovviamente >> gli comunicò la ragazzina prima di consegnargli una busta bianca e andarsene mentre Iris cercava di contenere le risate.  
<< Quella ragazzina ha una cotta per te Barry, e cos’è questa storia del professore? >> gli chiese prima che lui inviasse un sms a Felicity, per spiegare tutto, o quasi tutto, aveva bisogno di una mano.

***

Se c’era una cosa che Cooper Seldon sapeva fare era sopravvivere.  
Era sopravvissuto al carcere, alla NSA e anche a The Arrow, sopravvivere alla mafia sarebbe stato facile come ebre un bicchier d’acqua.  
Aveva messo insieme abbastanza prove da spedire metà del clan dietro le sbarre, persino Sofia e Alberto. Sofia perché sebbene fosse una ragazzina era pericolosa e i progetti che gli aveva illustrato erano troppo anche per lui, Alberto perché se fosse rimasto da solo entro pochi mesi sarebbe finito lo stesso dietro le sbarre. Avrebbero potuto ucciderlo, ne era ben consapevole, quella gente non andava per il sottile inoltre non facendo parte della famiglia era in costante pericolo ma sapeva troppe cose e dopo Felicity era il miglior hacker sulla piazza, e gente come lui era difficile da rimpiazzare.  
Felicity, chiuse gli occhi ripensando a lei, a come fosse cambiata. La Felicity che aveva conosciuto al college era una ragazza determinata a cambiare il mondo, un po’ spaventata ma se tutto quello non fosse accaduto lui sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco e l’avrebbe aiutata. La Felicity che aveva rivisto cinque anni dopo ormai era stata assorbita dal sistema e aveva messo il suo talento incredibile di hacker al servizio di The Arrow: una completa delusione per lui, che faceva male più dei colpi che lei gli aveva rifilato.  
Tornare in prigione era stato un incubo ma ringraziava l’incontro casuale con Helena Bertinelli, poteva anche essere pentita ma gli aveva suggerito di mettersi in contatto con don Falcone e da lì in poi era stato tutto più facile, compreso il suo rilascio e poi il suo trasferimento a Gotham. Ed era stato il cognome di lei ad aprirgli quelle porte che altrimenti avrebbe trovato sbarrate.  
E lì si era reso utile sia a don Falcone ché a Sofia, lei era il futuro, sempre che lui lo volesse, per quel che riguardava invece Alberto … il video era una prova che non poteva guidare la famiglia almeno secondo gli standard di tutti. A lui non importava chi Alberto Falcone si sbattesse ma sapeva bene che loro la pensavano diversamente ed era meglio essere cauti nel suo ambiente.  
L’unica che poteva fermare Sofia era Fish Mooney ma con la sua trovata di Liza si era praticamente scavata la fossa da sola, lui sarebbe stato più furbo, una bomba che sarebbe esplosa quando lui sarebbe stato lontano e al sicuro, protetto dal caldo abbraccio dell’NSA  
L’arrivo dei cugini Viti gli aveva suggerito un’idea di lasciare Gotham per un po’, inoltre non era mai stato a Chicago e il freddo non era un problema.  
Aveva subito capito che a comandare era la matriarca Carla Viti che non era presente dato che solo a sentire il suo nome i figli tremavano e dunque doveva far capire ai due che averlo tra le loro file era un affare.  
Si rilassò e osservò il file con un sorriso, non sapeva da cosa gli derivasse l’idea ma era opportuno che gli altri sapessero che lui sapeva, era la sua assicurazione si disse, quando avrebbe terminato con i Viti sarebbe tornato al suo piano originale, questa volta con Felicity al suo fianco, volente o nolente.  
Quasi non si accorse che il cameriere gli aveva poggiato davanti, solo il profumo della pasta gli fece abbandonare l’i-pad per un istante. Pranzare al ristorante di don Maroni poteva essere un azzardo ma aveva la scusa pronta: dopo quello che era accaduto era meglio mostrare segni di distensione e niente era meglio che mangiare dal nemico, anche il suo nuovo maitre non gli piaceva, non per la sua zoppia ma perché gli sembrava capace di tutto.  
Prima di rimettere l’i-pad nella sua custodia ne approfittò per inviare il video, ora si che le cose si sarebbero fatte interessanti si disse prima che l’occhio gli cadesse su una notizia proveniente da Central City.

 

***

Sofia Falcone era stata oltremodo felice di rivedere i cugini Viti da Chicago.  
Non era la sola dato che suo padre da bravo italiano amava avere accanto a sé la famiglia e un tempo lui e la zia Carla avevano progettato di far mettere insieme Lucia e Mario, questo prima che Mario si facesse arrestare, deportare e poi li tradisse tutti.  
Quello che la faceva arrabbiare era il professor Allen. Aveva cercato di fargli capire in tutti i modi cosa volesse da lui, Cooper era solo uno scaldaletto e non gli era piaciuto come guardava la cugina Lucia ma se voleva lasciarli non stava a lei trattenerlo, di quello si sarebbe occupato suo padre.  
E ora … il professor Allen aveva anche una fidanzata la quale era una bella ragazza per di più, li aveva invitati entrambi alla festa ma solo per gentilezza si era detta, era anche vero che Hiram, l’unico che avesse mai guardato, la considerava ancora una bambina sebbene lei fosse una donna.  
Stava per chiudere il computer quando notò una nuova e mail, con il destinatario sconosciuto. Se Cooper fosse stato lì presente lo avrebbe chiamato ma l’hacker era al ristorante di Maroni su precise istruzioni di suo padre, forse il Romano voleva hackerare il menù di Maroni pensò con un sorriso.  
La mail era vuota, con l’esclusione di un allegato e timorosa ci cliccò sopra sperando che non fosse qualche spam. Era un video, un semplice video dal titolo curioso “ Does your father know you shag the kikes ? “ e curiosa lo fece partire, e la prima cosa di cui si accorse fu la colonna sonora degli ABBA.  
Poi non appena riuscì a vedere abbastanza mandò un urlo di furia e di vergogna.  
Sullo schermo c’erano Alberto e Hiram Stein, e i due … stavano fottendo, suo fratello si stava fottendo Hiram, la scena era evidente. Suo fratello era una vergogna, un abominio ma soprattutto le aveva appena consegnato la vittoria, nessuno mai si sarebbe fatto comandare da qualcuno come lui, un vero peccato che fosse Hiram quello che se lo faceva mettere, un vero peccato.  
Doveva parlarne con suo padre si disse, o forse no’ era meglio che la vergogna rimanesse tra di loro, solo lei, quei due pervertiti e chiunque avesse mandato l’e mail, nessun altro. Ora tutto le era chiaro, compresi i tre viaggi di Hiram in Inghilterra, e lei che aveva sprecato così tanto sul giudeo.  
Il vaso compratole a Venezia da Mario fu il primo ad andare in frantumi, subito seguito dalla lampada. Poi Sofia non si rese conto di cosa stava facendo, sapeva solo che doveva sfogare la sua ira e per il momento era meglio che suo fratello non si facesse vedere. Finito ammirò la desolazione della sua stanza poco prima che Liza aprisse la porta, la collana di sua madre sul collo di lei la fece arrabbiare ancora di più, era stata una sua idea quella ma era lo stesso furiosa.  
<< Non stattene lì impalata e fila a prendere una scopa! >> urlò in italiano, era meglio che nessuno sapesse quello che era accaduto, i cugini Viti non dovevano sapere nulla, tantomeno Alberto, Cooper o suo padre si disse prima di farsi strada evitando i cocci.  
Si sistemò le cuffie e fece ripartire il video, aveva bisogno di alimentare la sua ira e di farla aumentare e niente era meglio di quel video si disse prima di portare l’audio al massimo e sentire quei versi e quei gemiti che le fecero stringere i pugni a sangue, aveva bisogno di quella rabbia e di quell’ira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono arrivati i cugini Viti, e Iris, e ricordo che l'azione si svolge prima della 2x09 di Arrow, dopo la 1x09 di The Flash e la 1x10 di Gotham  
> per i prestavolto, Lucia ha il volto di Alexandra Daddario ( San Andreas e non aggiungo altro ), mentre Johhny ha il volto di Eddie Malavarca ( Peter Schibetta per chi ha visto OZ )


	9. Does Your Mother Know that You're Out?

Barry Allen sapeva bene che quel pomeriggio Joe aveva in mente di recarsi ad Arkham a trovare Jim Gordon per fare il punto della situazione, ma l’arrivo di Iris aveva complicato tutto.  
Joe non era stato felice di sapere dell’arrivo di sua figlia e nemmeno le notizie di Iris erano servite per indorare la pillola. A Barry poco importava che la famiglia Falcone e la Wayne Enterprise si fossero spartite Arkham ma nell’udire i dettagli Joe evidentemente la pensava diversamente.  
<< La consulenza che ci è stata chiesta riguardava esattamente questo: abbiamo ricevuto una soffiata secondo cui la Wayne Enterprise sia collegata con alcuni dei traffici della famiglia Falcone, e sembra che in qualche modo riguardino anche Central City >> aveva confessato Joe prima di lanciargli uno sguardo eloquente, qualunque cosa fosse riguardava soprattutto Flash.  
<< Sarà qualcosa di serio, le informazioni che ho raccolto sono chiare: la Wayne Enterprise si è rivolta a Carmine Falcone per quel che riguarda Arkham usando denaro riciclato proveniente dalle altre attività di Falcone. Thomas Wayne sembra però aver avuto un ripensamento e pochi giorni dopo viene ucciso assieme alla moglie da questo Mario Pepper, un criminale di mezza tacca che non aveva alcuna connessione con i Wayne >> dichiarò Iris e Barry sapeva bene che Joe lo stava mentalmente insultando per aver coinvolto Iris.  
Barry sapeva bene che la famiglia Falcone era pericolosa ma che Iris avesse raccolto così poco materiale in poco tempo non andava bene, e soprattutto non andava bene che la ragazza ne parlasse così apertamente.  
<< Non sono indizi, queste sono solo voci tesoro, non c’è la minima connessione tra di loro >> tentò di replicare Joe, la connessione c’era, eccome se c’era si disse Barry, e Iris non era stupida, per niente.  
<< E c’è di più, ultimamente le attività legate al boss Sal Maroni e la stessa Wayne Enterprise stanno subendo diversi episodi di hackeraggio e sembra che la cauzione di un certo Cooper Seldon sia stata pagata proprio da don Carmine Falcone >> aggiunse Iris con aria saputa.  
Cooper Seldon, entrambi avevano sentito quel nome, l’ex di Felicity che era … un hacker!  
Barry si voltò verso Joe che annuì con la testa, entrambi sapevano cosa volesse significare tutto.  
<< Voi due mi state nascondendo qualcosa, sono quasi sei mesi che mi nascondete qualcosa >> disse Iris, dovevano metterla sul primo treno per Central City e farla tornare a casa con Eddie che avrebbe potuto proteggerla meglio di loro in quel momento.  
<< Sono gente pericolosa, persino Sofia Falcone che va ancora a scuola è pericolosa >> cercò di farle notare, per quanto odiasse ammetterlo quella ragazzina lo spaventava eppure aveva visto e sopportato cose che avrebbero terrorizzato uomini fatti e finiti.  
<< La ragazzina che ha una cotta per te? Ma sembra così adorabile >> rispose prontamente Iris, dovevano tenerla al sicuro si disse Barry.  
<< Quella famiglia ha una fedina penale lunga quanto i ritardi di Barry, omicidi, truffe, associazione a delinque, corruzione, devi tornare subito a Central City >> la sgridò Joe, quello non era un gioco, lui mai si ritrovato in una condizione così pericolosa e aveva sbagliato a coinvolgere Iris, a Central City sarebbe stata al sicuro, con Eddie e il professor Wells a vegliare su di lei.

 ***

Felicity aveva incontrato Iris mentre stava per chiudere la biblioteca, la giornalista le aveva chiesto dove fosse Barry e poi si era allontanata, non prima di essersi congratulata per il suo nuovo colore, ignorando che quella era una parrucca.  
Pochi minuti dopo mentre stava per uscire aveva visto Sofia Falcone uscire di corsa mentre parlava al cellulare, una sfortuna che lei non parlasse italiano si era detta nel sentire più volte il nome “ Alberto “, quello del fratello di Sofia e probabile erede del clan Falcone.  
Cooper era coinvolto in quello, era evidente solo … non poteva aiutarlo, lui le aveva fatto chiaramente capire che non voleva il suo aiuto, che anzi la disprezzare perché aveva fatto la sua scelta e combatteva tutto quello in cui avevano creduto da quando entrambi erano al college.  
<< E questo è tutto quello che posso dirvi su Cooper Seldon, mi ha contattata qualche tempo fa, solo che non sapevo dove fosse,  poi questa mattina ho ricevuto questo >> disse di fronte ad Oliver, al capitano Essen e al detective.  
Era successo poco dopo che si era alzata, aveva chiesto a Ray se poteva posticipare il suo ritorno a lavoro e stava attendendo al risposta quando aveva sentito il suono di un’e mail e si era precipitata.  
Era una mail senza contenuto, solamente un allegato e lei ci aveva cliccato sopra dopo aver attivato gli antivirus per sicurezza, e aveva notato che era un semplice video dal titolo “Does your father know you shag the kikes ? “ e curiosa lo aveva aperto.  
La musica degli ABBA non era mai stata la sua preferita e di certo dopo quello non lo sarebbe magicamente diventata. Era un video porno con protagonista Alberto Falcone e … Hiram Stein, il proprietario del banco di pegni. Alberto Falcone dunque era gay, ma non capiva perché le avessero mandato quel video, a lei non importava delle preferenze sessuali di un futuro boss della mafia.  
Harvey Bullock però la pensava diversamente perché dal momento in cui aveva visto i primi fotogrammi aveva cominciato a ridere istericamente mentre il capitano si era portata la mano alla bocca per impedirsi di ridere.  
<< Vorrei sapere cosa ci sia da ridere >> chiese Oliver mentre sullo la canzone ripartiva.  
<< Il figlio di Falcone è un finocchio! Il figlio del gran boss … per quanto si sforzi il ragazzo non prenderà mai il posto il padre! E poi … se la fa con l’ebreo, è la fine della famiglia Falcone questa >> rispose il detective tra una risata e l’altra.  
<< Don Falcone non deve sapere nulla di questa relazione, gli uomini d’onore tengono molto alla virilità e l’omosessualità maschile è solitamente mal vista, se si sapesse che il più probabile erede di don Falcone ha una relazione omosessuale, e con un ebreo per di più … si potrebbe sospettare che don Falcone sapesse tutto e che abbia tollerato per pigrizia, senilità o altro. Inoltre Hiram Stein ha effettuato due visite in Inghilterra e se si poteva credere che fossero legate solo a turismo o a condividere informazioni sarebbe stato diverso, ora penseranno che si sia trattato di viaggi a scopo sessuale >> spiegò loro il capitano Sarah Essen.  
<< E ora cosa pensa di fare? >> le chiese Oliver mentre lei si domandava chi fosse stato ad inviarle quel video, chi mai poteva … lo sapeva lei chi poteva.  
<< Ringraziarla per il suo aiuto, ringrazio anche la sua segretaria e vi rimando il prima possibile a Starling City, se questo video dovesse essere reso pubblico ci sarà una guerra tra Falcone e Maroni. Dunque lei riparte il prima possibile per Starling City perché quei figli di puttana vorranno il sangue e … >> quello che il detective Bullock stava per dire era giusto ma lei doveva interromperlo: << So chi ha fatto il video e credo che potrebbe essere reso pubblico, se … non si farà come vuole lui >> disse prima che due paia di occhi si voltassero verso di lei, Oliver per fortuna aveva compreso.  
<< È stato lui, vero? >> le chiese Oliver e lei annuì prima di aprire bocca. << È stato il mio ex, Cooper Seldon, lui … mi ha contattata qualche giorno fa sostenendo di lavorare per i Falcone, e io … pensavo che fosse un bluff >> mentì, era tempo di trovare una postazione wii fii non sorvegliata e aiutare Oliver si disse, a breve ci sarebbe stato bisogno di Arrow.

***

L’Arkham Asylum non era il posto più allegro dove lavorare ma Jim Gordon non si lamentava. Sapeva bene perché era lì ed era sicuro che col tempo sarebbe tornato a Gotham, doveva solo avere pazienza.   
Per fortuna quel giorno aveva ricevuto il detective West assieme a sua figlia Iris e al giovane Allen, e solo per quieto vivere continuava a credere alla bugia che fossero lì per una consulenza: era evidente che cercavano informazioni sui Falcone.  
<< E così cercate informazioni su Falcone? Posso solo dirvi quello che so per esperienza diretta: quell’uomo controlla tutta Gotham con la corruzione e se non è lui a controllarla allora è Maroni >> questo era vero, lo aveva sperimentato sulla propria pelle e gli era costato quel trasferimento e Barbara.  
<< E lei cosa sa del rapporto tra la famiglia Falcone e la Wayne Enterprise? >> gli chiese Iris West prima che i due alzassero gli occhi al cielo sconsolati. << Molto poco miss West, so che si sono spartiti il terreno e vi hanno entrare anche Sal Maroni >> rispose lui, mettersi contro Falcone era stata la cosa giusta da fare ma a Gotham le scelte giuste si pagavano e lui ne era la prova più evidente.  
<< Ignorate mia figlia, sta studiando giornalismo e … scusate >> e detto questo il detective west si allontanò per rispondere ad una telefonata. Di Jim Gordon si potevano dire tante cose, ma non era stupido e si era accorto di come il giovane Allen guardasse Iris West quando lei non se ne accorgeva: quel ragazzo aveva una cotta gigantesca per la ragazza e allo stesso si era trovato nei guai con Sofia Falcone e la sua corte secondo quanto aveva raccontato.  
<< Scusate, avete per caso un computer o un altro di quegli aggeggi elettronici? >> chiese il detective West prima che sua figlia prendesse l’i-pad dalla borsa. << Mi ha chiamato il capitano Essen, dice che dovete vedere questo file >> spiegò loro Joe west prima di accedere alla sua e mail seguendo le istruzioni del giovane Allen.  
<< Suggerisce anche di togliere l’audio >> aggiunse prima che Iris facesse partire il video lasciandoli tutti e tre di sasso: e lui cosa se ne faceva di un porno, un porno gay per di più?  
<< Cosa .. cos’è? >> chiese lui prima di distogliere lo sguardo.  
<< È un video porno, anche se al qualità del video lascia a desiderare >> disse una voce dietro di loro che li fece voltare: la dottoressa Leslie Thompkins che li stava osservando curiosa e il primo istinto di Jim fu strappare l’i-pad dalle mani di miss West e poi bersi un Seven - Seven.  
 << Sembra amatoriale, di certo non è d’autore >> intervenne Iris West con aria saputa e vide Joe West lanciare un’occhiata scandalizzata  sua figlia subito imitato dal giovane Barry Allen.  
<< Quello … quello è Alberto Falcone, e l’altro … l’altro è Hiram Stein >> riuscì a dire il giovane Barry Allen prima che anche lui capisse la portata di quel video: Alberto Falcone, tornato a Gotham da poche settimane e favorito alla successione, aveva una relazione con un uomo, un ebreo che lavorava per la famiglia. La famiglia falcone era finita, rovinata, se Alberto avesse mai preso il comando nessuno lo avrebbe accettato come leader.  
<< Questo non è un video, ma una bomba ad orologeria >> fece notare il detective West e aveva ragione, quello era l’inizio di una guerra e per l’ennesima da quando era arrivato ad Arkham desiderò di poter tornare a Gotham.


	10. I Gotta Feeling

Barry trovava quell’idea pericolosa, assurda e nuovamente pericolosa ma Sarah Essen non aveva voluto sentire storie.  
Per questo era all’entrata della villa del Falcone  con un completo e Iris West vestita di blu che non riusciva a smettere di ridere. Quando aveva saputo che lui aveva ricevuto un invito per la festa in onore di Alberto falcone, il capitano non aveva esitato ad ordinargli di partecipare e Joe era stato d’accordo su quello. Lo era stato un po’ meno quando aveva saputo che Barry avrebbe dovuto portare qualcuno, che Sofia Falcone lo aveva visto con Iris e credeva che i due stessero insieme.  
<< Si conoscono da una vita, lo ha detto anche lei West che i due sono cresciuti insieme, e andasse solamente Allen potrebbero nascere delle domanda, e questo non va bene >> aveva tagliato corto il capitano Essen.  
La festa doveva essere qualcosa di grande si disse Barry dando un’occhiata intorno e individuando Oliver e Felicity che quella sera aveva abbandonato la parrucca rossa, loro erano stati invitati in quanto colleghi d’affari ma per lo meno non sarebbe stato da solo.  
<< Barry? Mi senti Barry? >> sentì dall’auricolare, di quello doveva ringraziare Cisco, o forse non si disse mentre cercava di non farsi notare, era per quello che ora Joe gli stava parlando tramite quell’auricolare. Gli altri a Central City gli avevano fornito tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno e se tutto andava bene tutto quello sarebbe finito quella sera.  
<< Si ti sento Joe >> rispose, lo sapeva che non doveva farsi coinvolgere, e odiava che Joe gli avesse mentito facendogli credere che si trattava di una semplice consulenza, un azione congiunta della polizia di Central City e quella di Gotham contro le famiglie Falcone e Santini non era una semplice consulenza. E quelli non era meta human ma persone normali, qualcosa che lui non aveva mai affrontato. Un conto era affrontare cattivi che sembravano essere usciti da un fumetto e un’altra trovarsi contro uomini che non ci avrebbero pensato due volte a tirare fuori le pistole e che all’infuori di quelle non avevano altre armi.  
<< Puoi dirmi chi c’è lì con te >> gli chiese Joe mentre Iris si appoggiava al suo braccio, per lei era una sorta di gioco o l’occasione di poter scrivere un grande articolo ed era stata l’unica ad essere entusiasta di tutto quello. Eddie lo avrebbe sicuramente ucciso se le fosse capitato qualcosa, di questo Barry era più che certo e lo capiva ma … per quella sera, e solo per quella, lui e Iris erano una coppia, almeno agli occhi degli altri.  
<< Sofia Falcone è con suo padre e con Fish Mooney >> rispose mentre cercava gli altri con lo sguardo, aveva controllato metà delle foto segnaletiche di Gotham, che l’avesse fatto in cinque secondi era irrilevante, ormai conosceva la maggior parte della criminalità di Gotham.  
<< Alberto Falcone sta parlando con un tizio alto, capelli neri, che probabilmente ingrasserà vista la cucina mediterranea >> aggiunse, aveva visto sia il tipo che la sua accompagnatrice e non ricordava di averli notati mentre sfogliava quelle schede.  
<< Si tratta di Johnny Viti, figlio della sorella di Falcone, con lui dovrebbe esserci anche la sorella, per caso hai notato se Santini è arrivato? >> gli chiese Joe mentre Iris lo trascinava verso il buffet.  
<< Sta parlando con Maroni e … >> non riuscì a terminare perché vide Sofia Falcone dirigersi verso di lui con un sorriso enorme e falso, quanto avrebbe voluto essere a Central City in quel momento pensò Barry mentre Iris salutava la ragazza.

***

In quanto possibile partner della Wayne Enterprise, e dato che la Wayne Enterprise era in affari con Sal Maroni, da anni socio di Carmine Falcone, anche Oliver Queen aveva ricevuto un invito.  
Tutti sapevano che aveva perso la società ma la prima cosa che gli dicevano, prima ancora di informarsi della sua saluta, e fargli le condoglianze, era che non doveva abbattersi e che il tempo lavorava per lui, poi qualcuno gli suggeriva di passare da tizi che avrebbero sicuramente fatto capire a Ray Palmer come stavano le cose.  
E in aggiunta a quello c’era Felicity, Felicity che aveva lasciato nella loro stanza d’albergo parrucca rossa e indossava il suo abito rosa delle occasioni formali. Come se non bastasse la maggior parte degli invitati gli chiedeva se avesse saputo di Helena Bertinelli, una così cara ragazza che aveva commesso solamente un piccolo sbaglio sostenevano loro.  
<< Il signor Queen presumo >> disse una voce che lo fece voltare, quello era Alberto Falcone insieme al cugino Viti di Chicago e Hiram Stein. Lui rimase impassibili mentre Felicity arrossì leggermente a causa di quel video che avevano visto tutti alla stazione di polizia di Gotham.  
<< Esatto e lei è …>> chiese cercando di apparire sorpreso, i cinque anni che aveva trascorso vicino all’inferno a qualcosa erano serviti. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere aiuto a Diggle si disse per l’ennesima volta ma John era impegnato con il suo matrimonio e aveva chiesto a Roy di non disturbarlo e di controllare discretamente Laurel.  
<< Alberto Falcone, il secondo figlio di don Carmine, vi conosco di fama signor Queen, non ci siamo mai incontrati perché ho passato diversi anni in Europa, a studiare >> rispose Alberto Falcone con un sorriso saputo, come se lui non avesse fatto niente, come se per l’altro studiare all’estero fosse un privilegio e un onore e non il sistema usato dal padre per escluderlo.  
<< Sono felice per voi, come sapete io non ho avuto questa opportunità, quando ti trovi in un’isola del mar cinese è difficile portare avanti dei buoni studi, e chi sono i vostri compagni? >> replicò sarcastico e vide il sorriso di Falcone e dei suoi due compari spegnersi, Felicity scosse la testa reprimendo una risatina divertita.  
<< Mio cugino Johnny Viti e il mio miglior amico Hiram Stein, la famiglia dovrebbe venire al primo posto, non credete? >> domandò Falcone con un sorriso sghembo prima di allontanarsi imitato dagli altri due.  
<< Sono una bella coppia, anonimi ma una bella coppia >> sussurrò Felicity quando furono abbastanza lontani, sorprendendolo. Avevano altri motivi per essere lì loro due, cercare Cooper che a quanto pare lavorava per i Falcone ma che quella sera non era presente e dopo averlo trovato sarebbero tornati a Starling City.  
<< Hai visto il tuo ex? >> le chiese cambiando discorso e cercando di non apparire eccessivamente geloso, quello che c’era tra lui e la bionda … era complicato.  
<< Non ancora, dovrebbe essere qui però >> rispose Felicity stringendosi la borsetta, era stata una follia rinunciare a lei ma non aveva alternative, poteva essere Oliver Queen e The Arrow nello stesso momento ma non poteva coinvolgere altre persone più di quanto non avesse già fatto con Diggle, Roy, Laurel e Felicity, soprattutto lei si ripeté per l’ennesima volta.  
<< Signori e signori, a nome di mio padre vi ringraziamo di essere venuti qui per festeggiare il mio fratellone Alberto e … ora ogni cavaliere balli con una donna che non sia la sua accompagnatrice >> annunciò Sofia Falcone prima di allontanarsi dalla pista da ballo improvvisata e lanciare alla compagna di Falcone uno sguardo pieno d’odio.  
E Oliver Queen aveva già visto occhi simili, erano come quelli di Helena Bertinelli, la stessa feroce determinazione unita a disperazione, e quello non faceva presagire nulla di buono.

***

Sofia Falcone sapeva che quella era la sua serata.  
Suo padre poteva anche averla organizzata per Alberto ma la vera destinataria era lei, ne era sicura.  
La cugina Lucia era stata entusiasta dell’idea, il cugino Johnny un po’ meno ma di loro si curava relativamente, era un altro quella sera a calamitare la sua attenzione. Lo aveva visto insieme alla sua ragazza, la giornalista di Central City e lo aveva subito raggiunto cercando di non perdere il contatto visivo con Alberto.  
Dopo quello che aveva visto non perdeva mai di vista Alberto quando questi era con Hiram e notava delle cose. Cose che prima le erano sfuggite, come i sorrisi, il modo in cui si sfioravano le mani e come si cercavano con gli occhi. Aveva ancora di fronte a sé quello schermo dove vedeva quei due scopare costantemente e il solo pensiero che Hiram, per cui aveva una cotta fin da quando era una bambina le avesse preferito Alberto la umiliava.  
Aveva pensato di avvertire suo padre, mostrargli il video e chiedergli di prendere provvedimenti ma sapeva bene che suo padre era un uomo d’onore e che per prima cosa veniva la famiglia. Avrebbe sgridato Alberto, gli avrebbe imposto di non farsi scoprire e tutto sarebbe finito lì, ne era sicura.  
Per questo non aveva detto niente,il tempo lavorava per lei e quando avrebbe avuto il controllo della famiglia se ne sarebbe occupata lei, con la discrezione che un simile compito richiedeva.  
<< Professor Allen? Alla fine ce l’ha fatta a venire! Sono così felice di vederla! >> disse con un sorriso prima di salutare Barry Allen e rivolgere un sorriso alla sua ragazza, era sicura di aver già sentito quel nome, Iris West, solo che non ricordava dove.  
<< Sofia … grazie per avermi invitato >> rispose Barry prima che Sofia stringesse la mano di Iris.  
<< Voglio presentarle alcune persone importanti, il suo talento è sprecato professor Allen, papà … >> e dopo aver affidato Barry e la sua fidanzatina a suo padre e ai suoi uomini si era diretta verso il buffet.  
C’erano tutti quella sera, tutti, i cugini Viti di Chicago, Maroni con il nuovo gestore del suo ristorante, il tipo che camminava come un pinguino e che aveva lavorato per Fish Moomey, la stessa Fish Mooney che si teneva ben lontana da Liza, il giovane Wayne, Oliver Queen con una bionda che non conosceva e … Cooper, che si teneva nascosto e non staccava gli occhi dalla bionda.  
<< Dovresti divertirti, festeggiamo anche il tuo trionfo e la tua collaborazione con noi >> disse raggiungendolo e porgendogli un bicchiere di champagne. << Non mi diverto se devo stare all’erta, e con quello che ho scoperto … dovresti controllare meglio le persone che inviti >> le rispose l’hacker prima di accettare il bicchiere. << Mi riferisco al tuo professore, prima … lavorava per la polizia di Central City, e sembra che sia tra quelli che hanno avuto problemi quando Harrison Wells ha giocato a fare Dio, attenta Sofia, sei solo una bambina >> proseguì prima di allontanarsi.  
Una bambina … ma come si permetteva di dire simili cose? Chi credeva di essere? Cooper Seeldon non era nessuno, solo l’ennesimo hacker fallito che loro avevano tirato fuori di prigione, certo … aveva tentato un attacco terroristico a Starling City ma non era certo il primo e non sarebbe stato l’ultimo pensò Sofia Falcone con rabbia. Si sarebbe preoccupata in un secondo tempo di quelle paranoie, ora doveva occuparsi della festa, la sua festa.  
<< Signori e signori, a nome di mio padre vi ringraziamo di essere venuti qui per festeggiare il mio fratellone Alberto e … ora ogni cavaliere balli con una donna che non sia la sua accompagnatrice >> annunciò al microfono prima di dirigersi verso il professor Allen e invitarlo a ballare.  
Era tutto perfetto, tutta la serata era perfetta pensò Sofia prima di appoggiarsi al professor Allen, e fu allora che lo vide, e sentì il mondo crollarle addosso.


	11. The Final crise part 1

Ridevano.  
Stavano ridendo tutti di lui si disse Alberto Falcone. Tutti gli invitati alla festa in suo onore stavano ridendo.  
Eppure era cominciato tutto così bene, almeno finché non era apparso quel video, quel video di lui e Hiram. Si era come bloccato mentre vedeva sullo schermo lui e  Hiram che facevano l’amore, la sensazione della pelle dell’altro a contatto con la sua, le loro mani che si toccavano. Non era sesso, con Hiram non era mai stato solo sesso ma Alberto sapeva bene quale sarebbe stata la sua posizione all’interno della famiglia e per questo entrambi non ne avevano mai parlato. Quando Mario era stato deportato erano stati ancora più discreti e credeva di avercela fatta.  
Sentì distintamente la cugina Lucia allontanarsi discretamente da lui e il cugino Johnny lanciargli un’occhiata disgustata proprio mentre Hiram gli prendeva la mano, aveva appena perso il suo diritto, nessuno lo avrebbe accettato come successore di suo padre ora che sapevano, era praticamente rovinato. Suo padre lo guardava con occhi colmi di disgusto e di vergogna mentre Sofia si era portata le mani alla bocca e lo guardava schifata. Tutti gli altri non dicevano una parola ma era evidente quello che pensavano, Alberto quasi percepiva il loro disgusto.  
E fu allora che sentì le risate, ridevano di lui, ridicolizzandolo, umiliandolo, prendendosi gioco di lui e di quello che era. Voltandosi lentamente vide distintamente Sal Maroni e Coppelbolt ridere, Fish Mooney che si tratteneva dal ridere di gusto, persino Victor Zsasz stava ridendo, di lui.  
Fu in quel momento che sentì il suo cellulare vibrare e veloce lesse il messaggio rimanendo per una volta senza parole “ scusa per la pessima qualità, non ringraziarmi per averti fatto uscire dall’armadio. C “ e si sentì morire per l’ennesima volta.  
Fetuso, stronzo, figlio di puttana, bastardo, Cooper Seldon con quel video aveva appena rovinato tutto, anni e anni di incontri segreti con Hiram e di speranze che prima o poi avrebbe ereditato l’impero di suo padre si erano appena volatilizzati e tutti gli invitati se n’erano accorti. Cooper Seldon aveva appena rovinato tutto, distrutto la sua vita e annientato la reputazione della famiglia Falcone.  
Non sapeva esattamente quando ma un attimo dopo aveva messo mano alla pistola, dovevano smettere di ridere, tutti loro, adesso, basta con quelle risate, basta con tutto quello pensò prima di fra partire il primo colpo, dovevano smetterla in quel preciso momento.

***

Quando il video era apparso sullo schermo Barry Allen si era limitato a diventare scarlatto. La vita privata di Alberto Falcone era affare suo ed era sicuro che il video fosse stato ottenuto illegalmente.  
Iris accanto a lui aveva trattenuto il fiato per pochi secondi prima che le rotelle del suo cervello cominciassero a muoversi con frenesia indirizzandola verso quello che poteva essere il suo primo grande scoop come giornalista. Tutto quello era accaduto in poco tempo e l’occhiata che gli lanciò Oliver era chiarissima: nemmeno lui l’aveva previsto e quello non andava bene.  
Oliver ebbe appena il tempo di lanciare uno sguardo a Felicity che sentirono il suono tipico di alcune pallottole. Mentre Felicity si nascondeva dietro il primo vaso disponibile lui ne approfittò per proteggere Iris, non si sarebbe mai perdonato se fosse stata ferita a colpa sua, non dopo che lei era arrivata a Gotham a causa sua, con che occhi avrebbe guardato Joe per il resto dei suoi giorni se le fosse accaduto qualcosa?  
<< Stai giù! >> urlò prima di lanciarsi verso di lei, forse si era mosso troppo velocemente ma in quel momento gli appariva irrilevante, per prima cosa doveva salvare Iris, le pallottole per lui non erano un problema.  
<< Cosa … ma … dimmi che sto sognando >> gli sussurrò Iris a fior di labbra prima di sorridere, e Barry sapeva bene che quel sorriso non preannunciava nulla di buono, specialmente in quel momento mentre si ritrovavano in mezzo ad una sparatoria di mafiosi nel bel mezzo di una festa. Sapeva bene che era solo questione di tempo prima che Iris scoprisse di lui, ma avrebbe preferito che accadesse in circostanze diverse, migliori.  
<< Iris … avrei voluto che lo scoprissi in altre circostanze >> disse, il danno era già fatto, e Iris era una ragazza intelligente, dannatamente intelligente ed era inutile continuare a fingere.  
<< Resta con Felicity, io torno subito >> le gridò prima di prenderla in braccio e trasportarla fino a Felicity. << Cooper non è qui, eppure l’ho visto poco prima che quel video iniziasse >> gli urlò Felicity prima di far posto ad Iris, per fortuna Oliver aveva arco e frecce nascoste da qualche parte pensò Barry.  
<< Descrivimelo >> le chiese, Oliver sarebbe stato impegnato con gli altri e con tutto quel casino una persona poteva facilmente far perdere le proprie tracce.  
<< Barry, Barry! Cosa diamine sta succedendo lì dentro? >> Joe, si era dimenticato di Joe pensò Barry prima di rispondere, Joe e i detective Bullock e Gordon dovevano aver sentito tutto ma non avevano visto niente.  
<< Joe … credo sia il momento che entriate >> disse prima di mettersi alla ricerca di Seldon, poi tutto quello sarebbe finito e sarebbe potuto tornare alla sua vita di prima a Central City, con Iris e sperare che lei comprendesse perché non le aveva detto nulla.

***

Era tutto perfetto, e non aveva nemmeno dovuto pianificare.  
L’ultima volta che aveva pianificato qualcosa a lungo termine si era ritrovato in prigione, Arrow che lo teneva sotto tiro e Felicity che gli aveva fatto chiaramente capire da quale parte ora stesse deludendolo.  
Aveva approfittato dell’arrivo dei Viti per sapere se a Chicago ci fosse bisogno di un hacker e Johhny Viti gli aveva risposto che se era bravo come sosteneva Sofia allora un posto potevano trovarglielo. Sapeva bene che don Falcone non avrebbe ma accettato di cederlo e quindi doveva fuggire ed essere più veloce della famiglia Falcone, motivo per cui il biglietto aereo aveva una data ben precisa.  
Aveva bisogno di un diversivo in maniera tale che si accorgessero della sua assenza quando lui sarebbe stato al sicuro, e quel filmato era a dir poco perfetto. Era sicuro che sarebbero stati tutti occupati a guardarlo e così era accaduto, forse Sofia si era accorta della sua assenza ma in quel momento doveva avere problemi più importanti si disse prima di uscire dall’entrata di servizio.  
Non era colpa sua se Alberto Falcone era gay, lui gli aveva fatto un favore e se l’altro non fosse stato soddisfatto … Chicago era così vicina al confine canadese in caso le cose si fossero messe male con i Viti.  
<< Mr Livingstone I suppose >> disse una voce dietro di lui facendolo voltare, aveva dato quel nome falso solamente ad una persona lì a Gotham, di questo era sicuro.  
<< Dottor Stanley, credo … e io che pensavo che fossi l’attrazione principale di Central City, ti hanno pagato bene la trasferta? >> rispose, aveva poco tempo e non era intenzionato a farsi fermare da un idiota vestito di rosso, non ora che era così vicino al suo obbiettivo, quasi più di quanto lo fosse stato a Starling City.  
<< Non sei spiritoso, questa è stata tutta una tua idea, vero? >> gli chiese il tizio in rosso, c’era qualcosa che lo aveva colpito mentre scorreva la lista degli invitati assieme a Sofia se solo la ragazza avesse deciso di stare zitta cinque minuti per farlo riflettere.  
<< Colpevole, ma … bisogna cogliere le opportunità che ci vengono offerte e tutto questo è per un fine superiore >> disse, la sua causa era giusta, lo sapeva lui e lo sapeva anche quella traditrice di Felicity, doveva solo ricordarglielo. Ora il problema era un altro si disse mentre accarezzava la pistola, doveva liberarsi di quel tizio il prima possibile, aveva un aereo da prendere lui.


	12. the Final Crise part II

Sofia Falcone non sapeva se piangere o urlare per la rabbia.  
Tutto si era svolto come da programma, era persino riuscita a ballare col professor Allen e aveva adocchiato Oliver Queen ma poi Alberto aveva rovinato tutto.  
Quando quel video era apparso era rimasta senza parole e aveva cercato di esservi indifferente, guardandosi attorno si era subito accorta dello sguardo scandalizzato e vergognoso di suo padre, di quello colpevole di suo fratello e poi delle occhiate divertite di Maroni e di Fish Money.  
E poi aveva sentito le risate, stavano ridendo di Alberto, della sua famiglia, di lei e si era sentita sopraffare dalla vergogna. La famiglia era appena finita e tutto a causa di suo fratello pensò Sofia con rabbia.

Poi sentì il primo colpo e reagì abbassandosi e cercando la sua pistola, Alberto poteva anche aver rovinato tutto ma quella era la sua opportunità contro Liza. Si era aspettata che le cose andassero diversamente, la sua scoperta, le spiegazioni bofonchiate dall’altra e la rivelazione del piano di Fish Money, e invece era tutto crollato a causa di suo fratello.  
Non voleva sapere chi le avesse mandato quel video o chi l’avesse diffuso, voleva solo che tutto quello finisse e che suo padre riconoscesse che lei era l’unica persona in grado di poter guidare la famiglia. E per farlo doveva liberarsi di Liza. Suo padre si era allontanato protetto da Victor Szasz e dalle sue donne dunque non avrebbe mai saputo la verità, Cooper era sparito ma era sicura di non poter contare su di lui, era un hacker e un mercenario e per questo non era fidato, non come gli altri membri della famiglia.

<< Tu hai rovinato tutto! è andato tutto a puttane per colpa tua! >> urlò prima di puntare la pistola di fronte a Liza che stava cercando di raggiungere carponi Victor Szasz evidentemente tornato a prenderla su ordine di suo padre. Erano tutti distratti, gli uomini di suo padre, quelli di Maroni e soprattutto quel pazzo con arco e frecce, nessuno avrebbe badato a lei.  
<< Non so di cosa parli Sofia, vieni con me >> le rispose invece quella sgualdrina e Sofia sentì il bisogno di vederla sanguinarla, di essere lei stessa a premere il grilletto in maniera più forte del solito, vederla cadere sarebbe stato l’unico evento programmato in quello che si stava rivelando un caos.

<< Oh se lo so, tu non sei chi dici di essere … chi ti credi di essere per prendere il posto di mia madre? >> gridò prima di far partire il primo colpo. Il rosso che lentamente aumentò coprendo il bianco dell’abito di Liza, sporcando quell’abito di alta sartoria, la rese felice ma non era abbastanza, non per lei.  
Un colpo perché voleva sostituire sua madre, un colpo perché era una pedina di Fish, un colpo perché le stava antipatica, un colpo perché voleva portarle via la sua eredità, un colpo perché voleva indebolire la famiglia, Sofia non sapeva quante volte avesse colpito Lisa o come accidenti si chiamava, Victor Szasz non era intervenuto e gli altri erano troppo distratti per accorgersi di lei.

Solo la mancanza di aria e il dolore causato da qualcuno che l’aveva appena strattonata la fecero desistere dal continuare a colpire il cadavere freddo della castana che ormai era crivellato di colpi. Furiosa si voltò verso chi l’aveva fermata, la pistola era scarica ma suo padre aveva sempre sostenuto che i membri della sua famiglia dovevano sapersi difendere e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli della giornalista, Iris West.

<< Non dovresti essere a casa a fare i compiti? >> le disse l’altra prima di colpirla e mentre si tastava il volto Sofia Falcone decise che l’avrebbe uccisa, nessuno doveva permettersi di parlarle in quella maniera e nessuno poteva interromperla, lei era l’erede della famiglia Falcone e si sarebbe fatta rispettare.

***

Iris West era sicura che quello che avrebbe scritto sarebbe stato un articolo memorabile, se mai fosse uscita viva da tutto quello.  
Non era arrabbiata con Barry, solo … delusa, delusa e amareggiata. Capiva che l’altro avesse voluto proteggerla non rivelandole la verità ma che le avesse mentito per tutto quel tempo le sembrava odioso, erano migliori amici, erano cresciuti insieme e lei non era più una bambina indifesa da proteggere, e comunque nemmeno da bambina era stata indifesa. Tutto quel tempo, quelle ricerche, persino il blog, ora tutto era più chiaro e quello la faceva solo arrabbiare.  
Barry l’aveva salvata in quell’occasione ma lei non era la damigella in pericolo bisognosa d’aiuto, non lo era mai stata, capiva perché l’altro le avesse mentito ma … avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo per accettarlo ma evidentemente in quel contesto non aveva tempo. E poi … se le cose fossero state diverse forse non avrebbe accettato la proposta di Eddie di convivere, forse nemmeno avrebbe guardato Eddie e sicuramente non avrebbe spinto Felicity verso Barry ma … voleva solo quello che era meglio per lui e lui l’aveva delusa.

<< Tu lo sapevi, tu sapevi che Barry era Flash >> accusò Felicity, sapeva bene che la bionda non aveva colpe ma sentiva il bisogno di prendersela con qualcuno, di sfogarsi, suo padre sarebbe arrivato a breve e allora anche lui avrebbe avuto la sua parte.  
<< Lo ha fatto per proteggerti, credimi >> le rispose Felicity prima di alzare la testa e riabbassarla, ritrovarsi in una sparatoria di mafiosi non era esattamente la sua aspirazione maggiore pensò Iris. Si sentiva così inutile, avrebbe potuto aiutare Barry e the Arrow invece di starsene lì a urlare.  
<< Non sono arrabbiata con te ma non sono più una bambina >> le spiegò prima di strisciare a destra per evitare i cocci, alla scuola di giornalismo certe cose non le insegnavano di certo. E poi vide la scena.  
Quella che era stata presentata come la compagna di Falcone era di fronte alla figlia del boss, quella ragazzina dai capelli rossi che aveva una cotta adolescenziale per Barry. E poi … un istante prima la donna castana era in piedi e un istante dopo era a terra mentre una macchia di sangue appariva lentamente sull’abito altrimenti bianco mentre Sofia Falcone stringeva a sé una pistola.

Iris non urlò in quel momento, urlò quando la ragazzina si avvicinò alla donna e continuò a sparare, doveva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa altrimenti sarebbe impazzita. << Dì a The Arrow di coprirmi >> disse a Felicity e ottenuto il cenno di assenso della bionda iniziò a strisciare verso quella direzione, qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa pur di non restare immobile a sentire i proiettili che le fischiavano attorno.  
Quando fu abbastanza vicina si rese conto che per la castana non c’era nulla da fare ma doveva fermare Sofia Falcone. Non seppe spiegarsi perché l’avesse strattonata in quella maniera quando le afferrò il braccio e tirò, sapeva solo che doveva fare qualcosa per farla smettere, era pericoloso ma voleva rendersi utile, dimostrare a Barry e a suo padre che lei non era la principessa che attendeva il principe azzurro, lei era il principe azzurro di sé stessa. La pistola a quanto sembrava era ancora carica pensò nel sentire un colpo sfiorarle i capelli, era stata un’incosciente ma quella era la cosa giusta da fare.

<< Non dovresti essere a casa a fare i compiti? >> le chiese prima di colpirla allo stomaco, per quanto fosse una ragazzina Sofia era pericolosa, aveva ucciso una donna a sangue freddo, aveva una pistola e sapeva usarla sebbene non avesse ancora finito il liceo e nessuno si sarebbe accorto di nulla in mezzo a tutta quella confusione.  
L’altra sembrò non aver sentito prima di abbassarsi e cercare qualcosa con le mani, quella era stata una spacconata inutile pensò Iris mentre la imitava, non si sarebbe arresa e se proprio doveva farlo si sarebbe difesa.

Ebbe appena il tempo di rendersi conto che l’altra aveva tra le mani un pezzo di vetro che si sentì trascinata verso il basso e sentì una mano che la premeva a terra. << Possibile che non posso lasciarti sola cinque secondi? >> scherzò Barry e Iris involontariamente sorrise.

***

Felicity Smoack si era trovata in situazioni pericolose ma mai come quella come.  
Aveva affrontato nemici di ogni sorta ma un conto era stare al sicuro dietro uno schermo e un’altra trovarsi sul campo. Iris era arrabbiata e delusa e Felicity la capiva, per questo quando l’altra le aveva chiesto di chiedere ad Oliver di coprirla aveva accettato.  
Non doveva essere facile scoprire che una delle persone più importanti della tua vita ti aveva mentito per mesi pensò la bionda prima di accorgersi che almeno quell’aerea era libera e lentamente si alzò, appena in tempo per vedere Joe West assieme al detective Bullock e a Jim Gordon.  
<< Dov’è Iris? >> le chiese West e lei gli indicò dove Iris si era appena rialzata, era salva grazie a Barry ma non sembrava incline a ringraziarlo e … fu quasi un rumore attutito ma se ne rese conto.

La pistola di Sofia Falcone non era poi così scarica pensò nel seguire la traiettoria del proiettile, era uno degli ultimi rimasti e … un secondo prima Hiram Stein era vivo e quello dopo era a terra con il sangue che gli usciva dalla tempia. Si portò le mani alla gola cercando di non urlare, quello voleva dire che era appena finita sperò ardentemente mentre si accertava che nessuno si accorgesse di Oliver che era appena scomparso.  
<< Qualcuno chiami un’ambulanza, il … compagno di Alberto Falcone è stato appena ferito >> sussurrò prima di incamminarsi in quella direzione, vide lo sguardo pieno di trionfo di Sofia, quello sconvolto di Iris e quello sconfitto di Barry e infine quello pieno di dolore e di follia di Alberto ma continuò a camminare.  
Si inginocchiò accanto ad Hiram che aveva gli occhi vitrei, quasi non sentì la pistola del giovane Falcone abbassarsi e l’altro sussurrare in yiddish ad Hiram, dovevano aver imparato le rispettive lingue pensò per un secondo intenerita, non le importava più di Cooper anche se era tutta colpa di lui, in quel momento voleva solo rendersi utile e fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
<< È ancora vivo, c’è battito >> sussurrò più a sé stessa che ad Alberto, l’altro al fissò con occhi vacui prima di tornare ad occuparsi di Hiram Stein. Sentì delle mani che lentamente la sollevano e quando alzò gli occhi vide distintamente Oliver che la teneva tra le braccia.

<< Il tuo ex è stato arrestato, e … hai fatto quel che potevi Felicity >>  la consolò Oliver e solo allora, tra le sue braccia Felicity si concesse di piangere, più per sfogarsi che per altro, non conosceva Hiram Stein ed era sicura che avesse una lunga fedina penale ma era pur sempre un essere umano.  
Voleva restare per sempre tra le braccia di Oliver ma adesso avevano altre priorità, tutti loro pensò prima che Jordon arrestasse Sofia Falcone che li guardò tutti con aria di sfida e Iris non sembrava intenzionata a staccarsi da Barry e in lontananza si udiva una sirena, non sapeva come definire quella serata, se un successo perché avevano infine trovato Cooper o un fallimento a causa della sparatoria.

Nell'aria si sentiva Bonnie Tyler e quasi senza pensarci Felicity si unì alla canzone “ _I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero/ 'Til the end of the night/ He's gotta be strong/ And he's gotta be fast/ And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_ “.  
Si, aveva veramente bisogno di un eroe, tutti loro in quel momento avevano bisogno di un deux ex machina.


	13. Epilogue

Le sedie della centrale di polizia di Gotham erano scomode ma a Barry Allen in quel momento non importava affatto. Iris, seduta alla sua destra si limitava a fissare nel vuoto, e Felicity, seduta alla sua sinistra, stava tremando e l’effetto dell’adrenalina stava lentamente scomparendo.  
L’arrivo di Bullock e degli altri era stato provvidenziale, per fortuna era abituato a cambiarsi senza essere visto e Joe West sapeva come far convergere gli sguardi di tutti su quello che realmente contava.  
<< State tutti bene? >> chiese Joe prima di portare loro due tazze di cioccolata che lui accettò di buon grado.  
<< Noi tre si, e … >> ormai era inutile mentire, Iris lo aveva visto, Iris sapeva e quindi continuare a mentirle era ridicolo, lui e Joe l’avevano fatto per proteggerla, solo per quello.  
<< Alberto Falcone è stato riconosciuto incapace d’intendere e di volere, lo psichiatra della famiglia Falcone, a quanto sembra don Carmine è un fan di Tony Soprano, gli ha diagnosticato una forma grave di schizofrenia paranoide e quindi lo chiuderanno ad Arkham; Hiram Stein è salvo grazie a Felicity ma i medici parlano di morte cerebrale e … siete sicuri di aver visto Sofia Falcone sparare a … quella donna che si faceva chiamare Liza? >> e detto questo Joe li guardò negli occhi.  
Iris West rimase senza parole, lei e Felicity avevano chiaramente visto Sofia sparare ripetutamente alla donna castana e poi aveva cercato di ucciderla, era sicura che Barry avrebbe confermato almeno quello che aveva visto.  
<< Io e Felicity l’abbiamo vista papà, le ha sparato a bruciapelo e intenzionalmente, inoltre non credo che abbia il porto d’armi ed è minorenne >> rispose lei, quella ragazza era pericolosa, doveva stare in prigione in isolamento per tutta la vita. E dopo quello c’era la questione Barry, doveva farsi una chiacchierata con suo padre e il suo … con Barry.  
<< L’avvocato di famiglia sostiene che non era in sé, che ha avuto un blackout e che è impossibile che sia stata la sua pistola a sparare. Personalmente trovo sia assurdo ma a quanto sembra Sofia Falcone non si farà un giorno di prigione, nemmeno il riformatorio >> ammise Joe, in quel momento Sofia Falcone giurava a spergiurava a suo padre che Liza si era semplicemente trovata in mezzo, che non era stata lei e Victor Szasz confermava.  
<< E Cooper? >> chiese Felicity prima di alzarsi, era tutta colpa del suo ex, se non avesse mostrato quel video ora non sarebbe accaduto niente, non appena lei e Oliver sarebbero tornati in albergo doveva farsi una doccia, aveva ancora il sangue di Hiram Stein sulla pelle e sul vestito.  
<< Il tuo ex è stato arrestato, il processo comincerà tra due settimane sempre qui a Gotham, Falcone lo ha abbandonato quindi credo che rimarrà qui per moltissimo tempo >> intervenne Oliver e Felicity gli si avvicinò trepidante, era tutto finito finalmente.

<< Quindi … tu lo sai da mesi e nessuno di voi ha mai pensato di dirmi niente? >> chiese Iris cercando di non arrabbiarsi più del dovuto. Barry sapeva bene che aveva ragione ma doveva capire le loro ragioni, poi c’era stata anche la minaccia da parte dell’uomo in giallo e se poteva ignorare qualcosa rivolto alla sua persona con Iris era diverso.  
<< Meno persone lo sapevo e meglio era, inoltre non volevamo metterti in pericolo e … >> erano le sue motivazioni si disse Barry, erano logiche e … tutto era così complicato prima che Iris lo interrompesse: << Parleremo meglio durante il viaggio di ritorno, dopo scriverò un articolo su tutto questo e … >>.  
Sarebbe stato un lungo viaggio si disse Barry ma tutti e tre avevano bisogno di parlare, per fortuna il tragitto fino a Central City era lungo.

_Aprì gli occhi lentamente, e subito la sua mano andò alla tempia, doveva essere morta._   
_Puntellandosi con i gomiti si mise in ginocchio e si guardò attorno alla ricerca degli altri. Deadshot era assente e anche Harkness, gli altri erano sparpagliati attorno a lei, o per meglio dire i loro pezzi erano sparpagliati attorno a lei._   
_Che la missione stesse andando male era evidente, ma ucciderli così era un tale spreco di potenziale si disse prima di sentire il braccio farle male, doveva andarsene di lì, il prima possibile e poi … attendere, non poteva tornare subito a Starling City per farla pagare a quella puttana della Micheals che aveva deciso che tutti loro dovevano morire._   
_Prima di tutto doveva trovare degli alleati che non temessero la ARGUS, e quello era difficile, e poi avrebbero lavorato insieme al loro piano. Nell'attesa poteva tornare a esercitare, il suo lavoro le mancava e aveva così tante idee, così tante che le faceva male la testa solo a pensarci. Poi avrebbe mostrato a tutti chi era veramente Harleen Frances Quinzel._


End file.
